Deans Inferno
by cyenthia 30
Summary: Brotherhood au au A spell gone wrong leads to a quest full of secrets no one wants to know
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I don't own supernatural or the brotherhood characters

Thanks for

permission and encouragement to write this you know who you are

As much as I love Jeffrey Morgan I love evil john more

This does not follow the brotherhood storyline and stands alone from my other fic

This will be rated m for child abuse so please don't read if you have triggers

Onwards

"Son of a bitch! I hate fucking witches present company excluded of course mommas boy, you I tolerate."

Dean stated as he dodged the flying vase coming at his head.

"Why thank you for that Dean and here I thought being the advisor to your triad was gonna be all bad.

What the fuck is taking reeves and sam? how hard is it to find and dig up a 70 year old grave of a super

witch?"

"Apperently they are having a few beers while we distract broomhilda here, don't you have some wand or

spell or something to stop her?"

"Oh yes I do I am just having so much fun dodging projectiles of a ghost witch that I totally neglected to

tell you and save our asses."

"Wow Josh your getting better at this sarcasm thing, what would your mom think?"

"Its Joshua and what my mother never finds out won't hurt her."

The witch turned ghost decided that throwing things was not as effective as she first thought and chose to

fall back on her craft. She figured her fellow crafter was the more dangerous of the two hunters and

needed to be taken care of first. After chooseing the spell she started to channel the power within her and

threw it at the older blond hunter.

"Joshua duck!" was all he heard before he was tackled by all 195 pound of muscle as Dean threw

himself between Josh and the spell. The blinding red light and the following scream that resulted

frightened the advisor more then he would ever admit. No sooner that his vision cleared he witnesed the

ghost burst into flames and quite filled the 2 story house. Right on cue the knight and scholar swaggered

into the room pleased with a job well done not noticing an unconscious Dean with Joshua pinned

underneath him.

"Sam! Caleb! Get over here Deans down we need to get him help!" hearing the panic in Joshua's voice

the 2 men ran across the room to their fallen brothers.

"What the hell happened Josh? you were to have his back! whats wrong with him? what happened?"

"What happened Caleb was he jumped infront of a spell I had his back before he went all kamakazie and I

don't know whats wrong with him I need to get him somewhere safe to look him over, now do you think

one of you could help me up so we can get the hell out of here?"

Caleb bent down and pulled Dean off of Joshua and into his arms while Sam helped a brused Joshua to a

standing position.

"Deuce come on man, wakey wakey sleeping ugly time to wake up."

Joshua, did you happen to reconize the spell that hit him?"

"No Sam all I saw was a flash of red but I will figure it out once we get out of here."

Sam turned to Caleb "do you want me to carry him or you good?"

Caleb griped Dean tighter in his arms "No I got him, just help me up."

Picking up Dean and placing him in a firemans carry was the easest way. He knew Sam was stronger and

younger but he was the knight and he would do his job and even if he was just a normal man he would

still carry his wildcard to safety.

Chapter one complete

What do you ppls think should I keep going?

Thanks for reading reviews feed the writer

Stay tooned


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer see chapter one

Here we go

Onwards

Back at the farm house in blue earth 4 men watched over the sleeping guardian.

"How is he doing Mac?"

The former scholor looked up from his patient and into the eyes of his protege.

" I am not completely sure Samuel, he appears fine all of his vitals are stable but he is in a coma as far as

I can tell. I'm sorry I don't know whats wrong but ill keep him on the IV and check him hourly hopefully

Joshua finds a cure, all we can do is wait."

Sam started pacing back and forth across Deans bedroom, his long strides making it appear like he was

runing.

"Stop paceing runt your making me dizzy. Sit your ass down and stop friggin brodcasting your giving me

a headache."

Sam stoped and glanced over at Caleb. The knight was leaning against the old wooden dresser like he did

not have a care in the world, still in his dirt stained jeans and t shirt from the hunt. But the 2 day stubble,

pinched brow and fear shining in his golden eyes told a different story.

"Sorry Caleb I didn't even notice." Sam put up his mental walls "is that better?"

"Ya that works thanks. Josh, how frigging long does it take to ask a question?"

The blond glared at his brother "My name is Joshua and Mike will call me back when he gets the answer

from the Coven. There is a thing call patience reeves you should try to learn it."

"Boys there is no need to argue we all need to calm down and think of other ways to help Dean if

the coven does not have the answer."

Caleb slamed his fist down on Jims old dresser causing the others to jump.

"Dammit Dad I don't know what else to do. I know he is in there I can feel him but im cut off, all I get is

fucking water."

"I get the same thing Mac, Dean's guardian abilites prevent us from helping him what can we do.?"

"Well Samuel, lets go to the tomb and look around for an answer, call me if there is any change son."

Both scholars left the room and headed down the staires leaving the advisor and knight alone in their vigil

"Sorry for dumping on you Joshua its just deuce kinda brings out my inner mommy you know?"

"Its all good Caleb, he kinda brings it out on all of us something about him just yells 'protect me' I feel

kinda bad that... Hang on thats Mike. Hello? Ya..what did she say? yes? She sure? okay.. any idea?

alright thanks for looking ill see you later..thanks bye."

"Well what did he say? Do we know was wrong and how to fix Dean? "

Joshua sighed and shook his head

"Yes and no ill explain it all you should go and retrieve the others."

(Sam, get dad and come upstairs Josh has news)

(alright we also found something, we will be right up)

Sam and Macland wasted no time entering the room eager to hear and share what was found. The doctor

sat on the foot of the bed while Sam leaned on the door frame.

"So Joshua, what did the coven say?" Mac asked politely.

"I got good news and bad news. The good news Dean is not hurt or sick the spell was meant to trap

someone within their own mind."

"Thats the good news?!"

"Yes Caleb, we know whats wrong thats good. The bad part is the spell was meant as a test to see if the

witch in question knew, understood and accepted their life and skill within their abilities and would wake

up after the tests were complete."

"So its kinda like the vision quests natives people went on to find their spirt guild?"

"Ya Sam the same idea, but the only person who can help Dean is Dean. He has to overcome all his fears

, insecurities, pain and guilt in order to wake up."

"Well thats wonderful, ill go get the pyre built so we can lay him to rest quickly,"

"Caleb! Now is not the approate time for sarcasm. "

"Really? Who was being sarcastic? we all know deuce has issues, hell we gave him most of them. How

long do you think you can keep him alive dad? cause I know that kid better then he knows himself and I

can tell you right now there is no way he will ever be able to complete those tests."

"Not alone he wont. Mac and I found something in the tomb, a former knight and guardian used triad

magic and dreamroot to rescue their scholar from a sleeping poison, we can do the same."

"Hey josh, got any dreamroot handy in your treat bag?"

There we go

Ill try and update every few days but no promises real life is busy

Tell me what you think so far

Im sorry about the native and wiccan information im just going on guess work I don't mean to offend

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer I don't own supernatural or any brotherhood characters

Warning rated M for child abuse

Here we go

Onwards

The mood in the kitchen of the farmhouse was intense. Joshua was mixing up some dreamroot tea

sprinkled with fine dirty blond hair. Caleb was sitting at the island a million thoughts running around in

his mind. Macland was quitely observing his son in law work his craft and Sam has his head in a journal

mumbling to himself.

"Its done, now all we need is the spell." When no one answered or even showed that they heard him Josh

put the tea do on the counter and went to prepare the spell.

Macland broke the quite "Samuel its time Dean is waiting, I need your help."

"Hua what? Mac..need my help with what?"

The former scholor answered with a head tilt in the direction of his son, Sam got the message. He closed

the book and walked towards the older hunter.

"Ill take the tea up. Sam, you bring Caleb. With that order Mac left the room and headed upstairs.

"Caleb hey come on man we need to go help Dean." getting no answer Sam tried mentaly.

( hey Caleb come on its time)

(I know Sam I heard everything, ive just been gathering my strenght we are going to need it)

( ive connected with you a few times and that cult woman from last year, its something im good at and so

are you, we will be fine)

( no Sam it won't be fine. Deuces mind is a scary place on a good day and this is not a good day you have

never seen inside his head before it gonna push and pull you in ways that will crush your soul if you let it.

and no, your little side trip with dreamroot boy does not count, you only saw what Dean wanted you to

see this time there will be no filter)

( I guess... lets get this started I wanna see Dean)

(After you Sammy and remember what I said.)

"Well its so good of you both to grace us with you prescence. Your tea is now cold and the groundwork

of the spell is cast just waiting on you two."

"Why thank you mommas boy always knew you were worth keeping around."

"Just remember one life saving riutal a year is my quota reeves."

Mac cleared his throat "If you boys would sit down ill hook you up to the IV's so we can get started. I

have no idea how long this will take so im not risking anyone now you arms please."

While they were being hooked up the knight turned to the advisor

" I am counting on you to have Macs back, he is to eat and sleep. The farm is safe but keep armed and be

ready for anything understand?"

"I understand ill handle out here you handle in there."

While Caleb was giving orders Sams eyes drifted to his brothers chest where the triad symbol was drawn

with mud, water and oil.

"Okay now each of you need to take Deans hands and then after you drink the tea place the other on the

symbol on his chest, ill cast the spell to connect you and then his guardian barrier will be down and you

two can do your thing."

"Ready when you are..you good runt?"

"Ya im good cast the spell please Joshua."

"Here we go good luck guys bring him back"

I know crap ending but next chapter the fun starts

Thanks for reading the chapters will be longer I just wanted to get the framwork up

Stay tooned


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer/warning see last chapter

Alrighty now the real chapters start

Enjoy

Onwards

Sam and Caleb found themselves standing in the middle of a bridge surrounded by a thick fog. The air

was still and sound was absent they were completly alone. There was no colors in the void, everthing was

Gray, they could only see a few feet aound them. Caleb looked down to see gray cobblestones under his

feet. Looking them both over Caleb saw they were not dressed in the same thing they were when Josh

cast the spell. Gone was the dirty black t-shirt and jeans and in it place he was wearing dark cords and a

very comfortable white polo shirt. Sam was no longer dressed in his 3 layers of shirts but a warm looking

brown sweater and matching dress pants but the both still had their boots.

"Okay well this isn't so bad, you said Deans head was scary im not seeing it and by the way that shirt

makes you look old."

Ya well at least im not the one who resembles a retriever, also were not in his head yet runt as you can

see were on a bridge, a bridge I made that will take us into his head."

"Thats not fair! how come your in control? we should be standing in a library not on a bridge. I am a

stronger physic then you and I have more experence with dreamroot, which means I can control what

happens."

"What are you 5? Your right about the dream root but Dean is not asleep or dreaming. We are not going

on a trip into his sub-concious, we are entering his fully active mind and to answer your question brat ive

been in Deuce's noggin before, so your just gonna have to follow my lead. Now come on we have to go

save your big brother."

As they walked across Caleb studied the bridge. It was wonderfully constructed no support beams to be

seen. The hand rales and cobblestone walkway gave it the feel of a small old country river bridge. In the

distance a door appeared out of the fog with someone standing in front of it. Caleb broke into a run

recognizing that shadow anywhere.

"Dean, were coming just stay there!"

At Caleb's yell Sam raced to follow. His training was yelling at him that this was too easy they

Winchesters after all nothing was ever easy. His long legs gaining ground until they were running side by

side, they both arrived at the end of the bridge to see Dean just standing there waiting for them. He

looked older then Sam remembered. He was dressed from head to toe in white cotton, there was no smirk

or smile just percing emerald eyes that had yet to blink.

"Deuce, man am i glad we found you. Just follow us back over the bridge and everyone will wake up. you

had us so worred next time let Josh take the hit."

"No."

That one word wiped the smile off Caleb's face and confirmed Sam's feeling this was not his brother but

Sam found himself asking anyway even though he knew better.

"What do you mean no? Dee we came to get you out."

Not Dean sounded emotionless and monotone that was so wrong from the normal animated voice of his

big brother.

"Im sorry I can't go with you. Caleb, Sam, im not Dean, well I am but im not. You see I am an avatar

created to interact with you, your Dean is hiding at the center of his mind but I am to send you a message

and get you to turn away and if I fail I have to give you warnings as well. Now please you should not be

here you must awaken and leave Dean to his fate."

That was not what the knight wanted to hear he knew Dean was self sacrificing but this was too much.

"This is not fate! Its a frigging spell. Now give us the message and warning so we can get on with saving

him, ill be dammed if im gonna just leave him and as his avatar or whatever the hell you are should know

that?"

Not dean tilted his head in a very Cas like gesture and looked Caleb right in the eyes.

"I do know that, I also know what waits beyond that door and how much Dean does not want you to see it.

He is a very private man and entering his unguarded mind is very violating experence he may never

forgive you for doing so. Please if you care about his rights you will leave this place and never return."

"He is my brother and ill take full responceabilty for what we learn but we are going in, at least he will be

alive and awake to hate me. There is nothing that would ever effect how we feel about him now let us

pass,"

Not Dean sighed

"Alright but please heed my warning and no matter what you learn think no differently of him. Abandon

hope all ye who enter here beyond this door are 5 tests you must journey through to find who you seek. If

and when you find him he must face, confront and defeat the 5 tests before you can leave. You will see

the adversary that must be defeated, you will see the failures that haunt the soul. You will face the mirror

of the dammed and how it came to be, you will see and understand the hidden pain that destroys. The last

test you will face is pain. I do not envy what you both are about to see, so i ask one final time consider

turning back. If not then know that on your journey you must keep your eyes down and ears closed the

tests are not for you to witnesses if you look you will be forced to see.

"Wow runt, who knew Deauce was an renaissance fan? by the way I am so Virgil being the brooding

artist and ladies man, not to mention im the only one between us who can navagate Deuce's mind so just

consider me your guild, guess that makes you Dante and Deuce Beatrice."

"The comparison is fitting but Dean is so gonna kick your ass for calling him a girl. If I am Dante then

this is my quest your just tagging along."

Not Dean decided it was time to interupt the bickering "So knowing what you are about to face do you

still wish to continue?"

"Yes!"

"Very well but remember the warning keep your eyes to the ground and do not react to what you hear,

just walk throught until you reach another bridge and keep doing so till you reach your gole. I wish

you luck your going to need it, once you enter that door there is no going back."

"Will do now can we go threw the door?"

Not Dean nodded and for the first time closed his eyes and vanished like he was never there leaving them

standing in front of a large glowing blue door at the base of a bridge surround by the heavy fog.

"Well here we go Dante after you."

"Oh no after is Dante's guild after all."

"Ahh Sammy are you scared? I could dream up woobie for you, or draw you a dragon."

"Shut up balec, im not scared its just.."

Seeing the change from joking to serious Caleb had to reassure Sam of their path.

"I get it Sammy, I do im not scared but i feel wrong doing this. I know we are trying to save him but

ravaging his mind to do so...its wrong on so many levels. But its Dean and if he was in our shoes he

would stop at nothing to save us including this, so were doing this we can feel guilty when he is safe."

"Ya but he would find a way to keep our soul crushing secrets private."

"He wouldn't need to, for being the one without abilities he knows everything about both of us which in

its self is kinda creepy but Sam, knowing our deep dark like he does, it still does not change how he feels

about us and if he can do that so can we."

Caleb reached the glowing blue doorknob and turned it until he heard a click

"Are you with me Sammy? Remember eyes down, ears closed lets go." and togther they steped through

the door.

Meanwhile Macland and Joshua watched as Sam and Caleb both went limp in their chairs like they were

puppets who had their strings cut. Mac quickly checked for a pulse on both boys and let out a releaved

sigh when he found them.

"Joshua help me move them into a more comfortable posistion please, we don't know how long they are

going to be like this."

"Alright Mac but be careful the symbol is no longer needed but they have to keep their hands joined."

The doctor and public relations expert carefuly moved the two bodies into a relaxed recline.

"Ill take first watch Mac, you should go get some sleep ill wake you in six hours or if something

changes."

"Joshua I appreacate your concern but im fine, I did not expect you to be so attentive of Caleb."

"I'm not to reaves but my order came from the knight and I will not fail him for a second time, now please

Macland get some rest, one of us should."

"Alright ill go but only if you take all of their vitals every hour and record them for me."

"I will, goodnight Mac don't forget to call mother to say goodnight, tell her I send my love."

"I will son goodnight." Mac left the room and closed the door.

Joshua was stunned. Mac and his mother had only been marred for a short time. It has been a long time

since he had a father figure in his life, hearing someone call him son was unsetteling and yet wonderful at

the same time.

"Night dad" Joshua whispered and turned to watch over the only real friends he ever had

I know sappy ending but meh this is gonna be a depressing story so it fits

Reviews are welcome

Thanks for reading

Stay toooned


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer see other chapters

Here we go

Onwards

As they walked thorough not knowing what to expect they found on the other side of the door was the

interior of what appeared to be a closet. There were almost on top of each other, squeezed into the 7 by 5

by 6 space with the white blind styled door blocking their path. unsure on what to do Sam looked down

into the golden eyes of his guild their faces centimetres apart.

" What do we do now? I already tried to open the closet its locked from the outside."

The warm breath that smelled faintly of vanilla wafted around Caleb as Sam spoke, he knew it was not

real, this was all a projection but reality is all in the perception. Caleb broke eye contact with the younger

man and studied their cramped quarters and couldn't help but reconize it in the back of his mind then it hit

him.

"Oh god I know where we are I can't beleve I forgot after all this time"

"Well then enlighten me after we find a way to open this door."

"No! You can't open that door only Dean and myself know the code word and besides you don't want to

see whats on the other side I didn't. Just take a seat and ill explain its a long story and afterwards you will

understand."

"How the hell am I going to sit this place is so sm...well nevemind then why did you not do that in the

first place?"

The small closet expanded into the size of a small washroom with 2 small wodden stools, the white door

was still in place but everything else had changed.

" I couldn't make the room grow until I remembered that Dean and I made this closet as a place for Dean

to hide."

"Hide? hide from what?"

"Okay well when Dean was five we were at the farm, you and your dad were at the doctor to get you

some booster shots or some shit and Jim was at the church. Dean dad and I were in the kitchen when we

both felt another physic on the property. It was winter there was a lot of show on the ground and Dean

was not feeling the best but this guy and his two buddies, thinking back on it now they were most likely

their generation Trinity, they gave off the vibe that caused dad to give me Dean and told me to run and

hide in the woods. Once we got as far as the river we stoped and built and snowfort and snowman trying

not to think about what might be happening back at the farm. That was the day Dean and I nick named

each other. I confessed about my grampa and how death followed me to a five year old and I named him

my younger sibling my mother never got a chance to have. So the Trinity came to the farm looking for

Dean, they were going to rip information from his mind regardless of the harm they caused. The night

Azazel showed up at your house and killed your mom and tanted you he also did something to Dean.

Somehow Dean was given yellow eyes plans and memories of the physic children. The memories that

were not his were slowing killing him he had headachs, nosebleeds and absent seasures. He created this

place to hide from these memories. Eventualy 2 of the jirks found us and were going to take the memories

by force and kill us both. At this point we were mildly hypothermic and Dean had a fevor I knew Jim and

your dad were coming so I had to stall them and keep us alive. So as we stood there in thr snow freezing I

entered Deans mind and shoved him in this closet and created a lock that only the 2 of us could open.

Then I proceeded to hide the closet in Dean's subconscious and him with it, I ended up puting him in a

coma but it bought us time till the Calvary showed up and rescued us. After it was all over I had to re

enter Deans mind and find the closet and unlock it. After I got Dean back together we took all the

information yellow eyes left and shoved it in the closet and both pushed it so deep into Deans mind that

we could not remember it ever being there. His pain stoped and he got better but now that im here again I

remember it all. Sammy on the other side of this door is yellow eyes, everything Dean had even known,

heard or seen of him, he is the advasary the avatar warned us about. You can't react to what you hear once

we open that door just keep walking till we find another bridge."

"Got it, wow thats crazy what happened I never knew. We should get going the faster we find Dean the

faster we get out of here."

They stood up and turned to face the white door with Caleb's whispered "deuce" they opened to reveal a

large bedroom. A childs room with a crib by the window above the crib hung a mobile spining slowly to

twinkle twinkle. No one was with them which Caleb took as a good sign not wanting to push their luck he

started walking towards the bedroom door making sure to be looking at his boot clad feet the entire time.

Sam went to follow but froze when his mother entered the room. She looked just the same as he seen her

a few years ago in Lawrence blond hair green eyes and the white nightdress

"Sam! no don't look! eyes to the floor."

But it was too late and the memories started to play it was just as yellow eyes showed him the day in cold

oak his mother dieing, his dad seeing it but he could hear John giving Dean instructions to take baby Sam

and run, Dean was never in this room and yet had the very vivid memory of his mother on the celing

bleeding out surrounded by fire. As suddenly as it started the scene reset but this time the room was

yellow and a dark skined woman was screaming as she was dragged up the wall while here baby was

cradled in the arm of Azazel, blood still visable on the baby mouth.

"See that Jackey? say bye bye to mommy." the demon cooed to the baby.

The stinging pain in his jaw snaped his head away from the scene as he fell to the floor long dark hair and

golden eyes filled his vision blocking out the rest of the room.

"Sammy look at me you have to look at me and only me, we gotta get out of here and find a bridge."

Caleb leaned back and offered Sam his arm to pull him left the bedroom and instead of entering

the hall they were in a graveyard. It was fall mid November the air carred the smell of damp ground and

rain with a hint of sulfur .

"Where are we now?" Caleb asked

"This is where Dean killed yellow eyes and the hell gate opened but I don't see a bridge anywhere the

only door I see is the hellgate."

"Wonderful now lets get over there, eyes down and keep walking no matter what. The both made it half

way before the heard a voice on the wind.

**"Come on Dean you saw what Sammy just did it was pretty cool hun? I mean **

**demons can't bring people back without a deal, I know the red tape, it will drive ya **

**nuts but because of you Sammys back in the game! but tell me Dean just how sure **

**are you that what you brought back was pure 100 percent Sammy?"**

Don't look don't look just keep walking they reached the hell gate and it opened to Sams touch

Instead of hell they both recognized Jims old hunting cabin.

"Oh no! no no no we need to find a bridge Caleb right now! no no no not again."

"Sam, Sam calm down its not real lets just ger out of here"

"You don't understand this is where Azazel tried to kill Dean using dad I can't see this again."

"Alright lets just make it out the front door I won't look if you don't."

**" you fight and fight for this family but they don't need you not like you need them. **

**I mean Sammy left without even a goodbye and John, Sam is clearly his favorite **

**even when they fight its more concern then he has ever shown you"**

Sam started to run eyes down fighting back tears he can't live through that again he reached the door and

stumbled outside and fell to his knees trying not to cry.

"Sammy you okay?"

"No not really I don't think I can do this. I thought I could handle Deans head but im not you, im not Jim.

I may be his brother but after everything he went through because of me or for me im not worthy to be

hear to see these things I shouldn't be here."

"Sam come on you know thats not true. This test was just intence for you but I need you, I can't do this

without you. Now come on lets head over there I see a green glow that can only be a good thing. Lets get

out of this test, yellow eyes is dead and needs to stay that way."

On the other side of the woods was a small bridge with a glowing green door. The woods as a back drop

it look like it was plucked out of a fanasty movie set. Side by side they approched the door but just like

before someone was standing in front of it blocking the way.

"Hiya boys ya miss me?"

"What the hell! Get out of the way."

"Sure thing grandson tell deno ill be waiting."

Then just like not Dean before him Azazel vanshed and left the path to the door clear. Taking a deep

breath Sam opened the door.

There we go

Ps:I did not write the Divine Comedy

Pps: the plot from the memories of Caleb is also not mine but belong too Letting The Rain In and the

story Forgotten.

Stay tooned and review

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer see other chapters

Here is another one enjoy

Onwards

Joshua took the vitals of the triad every hour on the hour. It was 4 am and still no change but he honestly

did not expect any. He faced his test a few months back as an intro to the coven no one but his mother

knew about it and he planed to keep it that way. It took him 2 days to wake up as his mother was at his

bedside the entire time , taking caer of him. He had no idea what Dean would face, the spell was ment for

casters but Dean was the strongest man he knew, his soulmade it past hell after all. The change in Sam's

breathing alerted Josh that something was going on. He got up from the brown recliner and moved over to

the scholor. Sam's breathing increased like he was running his heart rate speeding up to match. Josh saw

no change in Dean but Caleb started reacting as well in the same way. Josh was torn between waking

Mac or leting whatever was happening to run it course. He knew the tests effected you physicaly and he

was sure Sam and Caleb were getting a sneek peek into Deans and were reacting to them. There was

nothing he could do from out here so Josh sighed and sat back down but this time on the bed. If the

heartrate and breathing got worse he would then wake Mac up but not beforehand.

This time on the other side of the green door they found not a room but a beach . Sand and clear blue

water as far as the eye could see, no bridges or doors anywhere.

"Fucking water, I hate water and were is the bridge? How are we to get out of here? dammit Deuce and

his frigging water."

Sam looked around trying to figure out where they were and which test they were about to see.

"Caleb we should start walking and find a way out, do you have an idea which test this one is?"

"I don't know runt but if we are going in order this one should be 'the failures that haunt the soul'

whatever that means."

They walked for what felt like hours their boots sinking into the damp sand, as they walked the feel of the

waves cresting onto their feet put the older physic on edge.

"See anything yet Sammy? I could use a change of scenery"

"No not yet, no bridge, no door or no test what is this place?"

"This is the in_beween place im surprized 2 hunters didn't know that but then again for being physci there

is a lot that you boys don't know."

They both jumped at the female voice that answered them. When they turned to see the speaker they both

had no recolection of who she was and how she was an avatar in Deans head, times like this Caleb wished

he was armed. The avatar was a beautiful pale woman a little over 5 feet she had neck length dark brown

hair and deep brown eyes.

"My name is Tessa and I assure you I know Dean well and I am also this test."

"You? Your the test Dean has to face the failures that haunt the soul?"

"Yes I am I once told him this is my sandbox and I can make you see whatever I want but this test is not

for you 2 so follow me and ill lead you too your next bridge."

Caleb squinted his eyes as the small woman in front of him

"So what are you really? demon? ghost? what?"

Tessa sighed. " This is not my true form and I am not human dear knight but none of that matters, even if

you were armed you will be unable to harm me. now lets go."

The 2 men folowed the small avatar in silence across the beach until the sun went down and stars filled

the night sky.

"When the moon reaches its peak you will find the bridge I made it only to appear in this spot. Now all

you boys have to do it wait, have a good night."

"Tessa wait. You said this is the in_between place what did you mean?"

"Sam you know I can't tell you but your smart figure it out,"

Then Sam blinked and Tessa was gone.

"Well that worked I guess we just sit and wait, any idea what she was talking aboutAnakin?"

"Umm kinda Obi wan but I really hope im wrong but put this togther, something that met Dean a few

times, can't be killed, exists in_between in the void and represents failures that haunt. I think that Tessa is

a reaper."

"Reaper are you shiting me? Dean is chummy with a reaper!?"

"No I don't think he is chummy with her... it...whatever but if she is a reaper then the haunt thing just

might be literal."

Nothing more was said as they waited for the midnight bridge to appear. As the night deepened the

moonlight started to create a path across the water. They both stood and wiped the sand off of their pants

and moved to stand at the edge of the sand. The path of moonlight continued to solidify as it moved

towards midnight, when the full moon reached its peak in the night sky the path reached the waters edge

right at Sams feet.

"Well that curb side for ya"Caleb quiped "time to ride a moonbeam Sammy."

Sam looked at Caleb with one eyebeow raised "moonbeam. Really? my god your weird."

"Ahh runt you wouldnt have me any other way and you know it."

They both steped on the path before them to find it able to support them.

"This is amazing! its like glass or crystal. I can see under the water like there is nothing under us the

water is so clear I can see the bottom its all rocks no plantlife, fish nothing this is amazing."

"Umm Sam? I hate to burst this wild kingdom bubble you got going on but we got company."

Sam lifted his head and froze in his tracks. Lined up on both sides of the path were people, hundreds of

people just standing there eyes forward not making a sound like pale glowing statues

"Who do you think they are and why are they here?"

"Well if sweetheart back there was a reaper and this is some in_between place im gonna take a wild guess

as say ghosts/souls? now lets keep walking Sammy just take it slow and no sudden movements"

As the walked Sam looked at the pale empty faces trying to understand who they were not realizing the

man beside him was doing the exact same thing. At the end of the path appeared a glowing dark red door

but no one was blocking the path unlike the last two times. As they got closer to the door Caleb started to

cry.

Caleb! Whats wrong are you okay?"

"God Sam no im not can't you see them?"

"Of course I can see them thay are kinda hard to miss"

"No your not getting it. look at one of them Sammy, look hard."

Sam still freaked out by the older mans tears did as he was bid and turned to one of the ghostly statues

and focused on its face. Instead of the pale glow the featues sharpened into a face he knew well.

"Jessica? oh my god Jess! Jess answer me!"

"She can't here you Sam, you are not part of the test.I understand it now." Caleb explained threw his sobs

"These ghosts, the people we see, are all the people deuce feels he failed to save."

"But jess wasn't his fault she was mine"

"Tell that to Dean. Come on lets get out of this place." caleb urged as he pulled himself together and

wiped his hand across his face to rid himself of the tears. "and whatever you do Sam don't look at them

remember eyes down ears closed."

As they finished their trek across the haunted moonbeam Sam glanced to his left every few steps to the

faces of the ghosts. Now he was a Winchester and as such does not do well with orders so he looked. He

saw Jo , Ellin, Ash he saw Jess and Rick and Jim all of them blankly facing forward waiting to torment

Dean in his test. They reached the door and the haunted bridge vanished the moment their feet touched

the sand.

"I don't like the look of this door Caleb."

"Me neither runt considering this one is soposed to be' facing the mirror of the dammed and how it came

to be' which can only mean Deuces summer vaca into the pit and we are about to have front row seats."

"No. No way. Hell almost crushed him last time ! he just made it back to us facing it again..."

" I know Sam but lets get through it first ourselves so we can help Dean later."

"Are you insain! do you want to see Alistair carve up Dean for 32 years? or better yet see him break the

first seal?"

"No but we don't have a choice here. The bridge is gone and Dean needs saving. I always knew I would

do anything for him so now I guess I get to walk threw hell for him too. Would you like to do the honors

or should I?"

"Just..can we sit for a momet please I need...I can't...hey my jaw still hurts."

"Ya runt lets rest a bit this next one is gonna be rough and I hit you for a reason."

"Rough..there all rough each door is worse then the last! I kinda want yellow eyes back he I know this..

Hell...I don't know."

"And I know deuce is forever glad you dont. It will be okay Sam just breath and rest take all the time you

need."

Seeing his charges relaxed Josh went down stairs and made a breakfast coffee and bagels for Mac too

wake him up and as always the smell of java lured the doctor downstairs of his own free will.

"Good morning Joshua, thank you for breakfast. Mac stated as he reached for the rasin bagel with cream

cheese. "How did last night go?"

Josh sat down across from Mac and rested his heavy head on his left hand.

"Well for the most part it was all quite around 4 30 Sam and Caleb had a little reaction but it only lasted a

few minutes."

"Reaction! what type of reaction? are they okay? what happened? tell me everything!"

"Sit down Mac they are fine I swere, there is not much to tell they both started acting like they were

running full tilt, increased heartrate and breathing but it only lasted a few min as is perfecly normal

reaction to the dreamroot."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the dreamroot manafests what they are doing in Deans mind to their body they must of did a

little running and their bodies acted as such. It would also explain the large bruse on Sam's jaw from what

im assuming was Calebs fist at some point."

"So you mean to tell me anything physical happens to them in there their bodies will manafest it?"

"Well ya I guess I am."

"Dammit Joshua they could die!"

"No they can't if they do they will simply wake up."

Yahh twist thrown in for ya

Read and review

Stay tooned


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer see other chapters

Here we go

Onwards

Caleb looked around at the shoreline where they sat infront of the dark red golwing door into Deans hell.

The sky above them was starting to lighten and the stars were starting to fade, the water was still like a

mirror. No current or wind disturbed the clear surface. They were alone, the souls were no where to been

seen and not a bird or insect was heard. He looked over at Sam who had his eyes closed in a light sleep

and took this time to observe the younger man. He looked so young and peaceful at rest so much like the

small 6 year old who used to crawl into his lap holding his one eyed teddy bear asking him to drawn him

a dragon or begging him too fix Dean. It was hard for Caleb to see this grown, highly intelligent man, one

hell of a hunter as anything but the small boy curled up on his chest in a thunderstorm shaking like a leaf.

When he was awake, Sammy that little boy, was gone and he saw John, Dean, Mac and Sammy all rolled

into the man named Sam. But that same man still looked to him for guildence it was a very humbling thing.

Caleb placed his hand on Sam's foot and gave it a small shake.

"Hey Sam you ready ? we need to get going."

"Yah I guess help me up?"

Once they were both standing Sam pushed open the red door and entered hell.

They both were assulted first of all by the smell It reaked of sulfur and filth. The teampature was mild

leading towards cool instead of the firey hot they were both expecting. All around them the air was filled

with screams of all types. But it was the scenery that stunned them both into stillness.

Everywhere you looked all you could see was metal and bone. Spikes of every shape and size were

projecting from the ground and walls, meat hooks and chains hung in empty air swaying in a non existent

breeze. Shards of jagged metal covered the ground like rocks, human remanes, a skull here a hand there,

were scattered like litter. A river of boiling blood meandered to the right of them leading off in the

distance and sporatic pools of filth dotted the landscape.

"I think we should follow the river might be the fastest way to the bridge. What do you think the chances

are that we won't see Dean?"Caleb heard no responce "ya thats what I thought."

The followed the river of boiling blood the smell of copper overwelming them everytime a bubble popped.

They heard low growling on the other side of the river they looked to to see a pack of hellhounds glaring

back at them. The fierce looking dogs the dragged Dean to hell were the size of a pony. Their fur was a

glowing misty gray, their eyes a deep brown with crimson pupils and a mouth full of fangs that would

make a shark jealous.

"Thank all the gods named or not that they are on the other side of the river were not equipped to fight

those things."

The kept walking getting deeper into Deans hell the moaning on the wind faded to the background when

they came upon a group of buildings, towers and castles surrounded them 6 in total varing in size and

style.

"Castles in hell? wow I mean lucys in the cage so those must be for the higher ups like Lilith and yellow

eyes do you think?"

"I would imagine that they don't to be down here with the rabble and all."

Sam pointed to the open desert in front of them to the group of humanoids who were sitting, some talking,

some casting spells and other meaingless things. They were lower demons, not the purple black smoke

but in their true form. Humans but changed some had tails, others had horns most of them had claws

instead of hands and their eyes were black just like they were possessing someone. The sound of a door

opening brought their attention to the tall dark tower to the right side of Caleb, out steped what could

only be called a monster.

It was very obvious that it was a male its member hanging down to its knees. His skin was a pale orange

like an ember of a bonfire. He stood a foot above Sams 6 "4 hight with the skeleton wings of a fallen

angel, his body was soild muscle that felxed whth every movement exposing the large puple veins. His

face was dog like with a pointed snout, his ears framed his face they had a bat like appearance that

brought out the curled ram horns that tangled his snow white stringy hair. His mouth was human but with

the 2 large fangs with teeth gleaming white to match his pupless eyes. His tail dragged behind him

pointed at the end swaying like a cats as he walked.

"Holy crap! remind me not to bumb into that guy, those bone wings do you think he used to be an angel?"

"Most likely there was Azazel, Baal, Alistair, Bacchus and a few others we should follow him and see

where he goes."

"No Sam we have made it this far without seeing Dean lets just keep following the river to get out of hear fast."

They let the fallen angel walk away and kept on their path. Small creatures that looked like shreeded

souls scrambled out of their way while others threw themself at their feet bagging for salvation. They

both picked up the pace leaving the wailing broken things behind them.

"We need to get out of here do you see a bridge anywhere?"

"No Sammy nowhere how do we excape this?"

"If only you could fix this like you did that closet."

"Sam your brilliant we are in hell mr boy king you should be able to manuplate this place like I did the

closet. Go with me here. Close your eyes and think of Dean on the other side of a door, focus hard and

build that door, you need that door how dare it not exist in hell. Sam you can do it, come on you got

dreamroot in you to boot, create a frigging door."

The river beside him started to churn and a dark shadow grew closer to the surface, with a loud sickning

pop a black leather covered door was vomited out of the river and landed on the bank beside them still

dripping blood.

"Way to go runt what did you do?"

Sam opened his eyes and looked at the leather door.

"I don't know I just demanded the door out of this place I felt this pull kinda like when we played hide

and seek but I made the door come to me instead of me going to it."

"Well we have been here long enough lets get going."

"Caleb wait this door...what is the next test?"

"Umm dammit I can't remember but I know the last is pain so this one is something hidden or what not

but we go no time Sam those half things are getting closer."

Caleb grabed Sam by the arm and tossed him threw the leather door as he passed he caught the faint smell

of oil and gun powder.

There we go phase one of hell is done and yes the monster is Alistair we will see him on the return visit

Next chapter is John abusing Dean in more ways then one so be warned physical and sexual abuse of a

child

Please review

Thanks for reading stay tooned


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer/warning: I do not own supernatural, or the brotherhood characters, or Dante s inferno

The following will be rated mature and may cause triggers please read with caution and I apologize if I

hurt or offend anyone I am in no way making light of this or supporting it but this is a fictional story

Here we go

Onwards

Sam stumbeled through the door and landed on his left side followed by Caleb who excuted a roll into a

crouch, both looking back at the leather door that smelled like John as it vanashed and left behind a

empty wall. Sam quickly cralwed over the the older man and pulled him to the ground beside him, faces

looking at the fadded filthy green carpet.

Sams voice trembled as he spoke "Ca...Caleb. ? You have to tell..you got to remember this test please!"

"Sam" Caleb swallowed the lump in his throat. "This test is 'see and understand the hidden pain that

destroys'"

"But that means... the door, the leather, that was dad. Caleb hidden pain the destroys you don't think

dad ever hit Dean do you?"

"No not at all Johnny wasn't like that but what worries me is ' see and understand' I don't think we are

going to have much choice about avoiding this test."

"But if were wrong and dad did hurt Dean? I don't want to see that."

"And you think I do!? lets just try our best to find the bridge its gonna be like test one we have to find the

exit concidering were inside a motel room by the look of this floor. On the count of three we both stand

up okay one..two..three."

They both stood facing the wall scared to turn around they were both surprised to hear a quite voice

singing and turned to the sound.

Hey jude, don't be afraid. take a sad song and make it better.

Sitting on the far bed legs crossed under him was a four year old Dean singing to baby Sam feeding him a

bottle while singing and rocking him to sleep. His long blond hair framed his unmared freakled face with

deep soulful green eyes full of love as he looked at the small bundle in his arms.

Hey sammy that bottle tasts good huh? your such a good boy, mommy loved you lots and lots everything

is going to be okay daddy will be home soon everything will be okay just go to sleep baby boy I love you

Both men wondered who the boy was trying to convince himself or the baby he contuned to hum the old

bettles song and the baby drifted to sleep. The moment was broken by the door opening, all 3 heads

turned to the door there stood a much younger version of John Winchester but the broken soul was there

for everyone to see. John smiled at his sons and madehis way over as he stagered into the room.

"God hes drunk off his ass. This must be right after mom died ive never seen dad so broken .Come on lets

get to that door."but when they turned to leave the door vanashed.

Daddy are you okay? whats wrong?

Deans voice sounded so young and scared that it almost broke Calebs heart. John did not respond but sat

down on the bed beside his son and placed his hand on his face Dean closed his eyes and leaned into his

dads touch.

My god your so beautiful, just like my Mary your so good with Sammy you know daddy loves you right

ace?

Ya daddy I love you too are you okay?

Ya son im fine why don't you go get into your pjs and I tuck Sammy in.

Okay daddy.

Then Dean got up off the bed handed his little brother to his father and went into the bathroom to get

ready for bed. Johns eyes followed him until the door closed. He put the baby in the center of the single

bed and placed pillows on either side to contain the child. Then he went over to the kitchenette and

poored a small glass of milk for Dean then pulled a small pill from his jeans pocket, crushed it and stired

it into the milk.

"What the fuck!he just druged Deans milk what the hell?"

"Caleb I did not like that look. did you see how his eyes followed Dean and the face touching and calling

him beautiful you don't think..."

"No no Johnny is drunk and messed up but he would never do something like that its his son, a little boy

and we would have known right?... right?"

Sam never got a chance to answer before Dean walked out and took the glass of milk off his father.

Thanks daddy is Sammy still asleep?

Ya hes good ace drink all that up and I tuck you in. Hey how about I put you in my bed im not gonna

sleep for a bit yet.

Wiping the milk off his mouth and placing the glass on the nightstand Dean cralwed into the other bed

with a smile on his face.

Really daddy I get to sleep in the big bed your the bestest ever!

John smiled and tucked Dean into his bed.

Goodnight Dean I love you.

Love you to daddy

John sat at the table and pretended to read but watched Dean the entire time as if wating for something.

"I don't like this, this is not happening." Sam muttered

"Your friggin right its not happening it better not have ever happened or ill find a way to bring that son of

a bitch back to life just to kill him again."

Deans voice brought them both back to the memory

Daddy I feel funny.

Funny how son?

Umm all kinda floaty and stuff.

Sam walked over to the bed to get a good look at his little big brother.

" Jesus his eyes are messed he is high as a friggin kite what do we do?"

Its okay beautiful floaty is good don't worry im gonna take good care of you.

But..im scared

Shhhh its okay love there is no need to be scared im right here

John was only in his jeans at this point and cralwed into bed behind Dean and pulled him into his chest

"Oh hell no! get the fuck off him you bastard, don't you friging touch him!"

Sam backed away tears of denile in his eyes as he sat beside his infant self. "No no nononono" and started

to rock back and forth. "No no no not real, its not real."

Daddy wha

Shhh beautiful don't want to wake up Sammy got to stay quite and go to the floaty place okay.

But I

John grabed his sons face and kissed him.

"No no you fucker im gonna kill you!" Caleb screamed and tried to grab John off the little boy but

touched only air.

John contued to kiss Deans face and down his body as the little boy shivered in his arms.

So soft, so beautiful, you taste so good, im gonna take good care of you, im gonna make you feel so good

Daddy no please I don't

Shhhh John repeted as his hand wandered between his own hips and his sons back he quickly placed his

large hand over Deans mouth and whispered in his sons ear. relax baby this is gonna hurt a bit but I got ya

The small boy screamed when he felt the finger enter him.

Shh so tight, so warm, god yes,so good.

Sam and Caleb couldn't handle Deans muffeled screams and John's voice any longer.

"Where the fuck is the door? ive seen enought let us out of here!" Caleb demanded to the open room

The grunting and muffled sobs were reaching the end

Oh yes, god yes, god mary, yes, yes, yessssss!

With that last word from John a door appeared beside Sam and without looking back both Caleb and Sam

pushed through. They were both panting on the otherside of the door into yet another hotel room but this

time they found John sitting at the table,foot taping, glaring at the door. This John looked closer to the

man they remembered hard eyes, older, in control.

"You fucking bastard im gonna."

The door opened and in walked a 16 year old Dean and 12 year old Sam laughing and carring on.

"I remember this I just got an A on my mythology exam and Dean took me out for pizza and then gave

me money for a trip to the movies with my friends."

Hey dad your back how was the hunt.

Hey boys it was good whats going on?

Sammy here aced his mythology exam.

Good job son

Wow thanks dad im going to go get changed be right back.

Sure thing Samantha hurry up your friends are waiting on ya

Dean whats going on?

Sam is going to the movies

John got a look in his eyes and teenage Dean stiffened

Good he purred we need to talk.

Dean just nodded

Well how do I look? Sam asked the room.

Like a bitch now scoot ill pick you up at 10 have fun.

Okay later bye dad.

Bye Sam.

Then the door closed and Sam was gone.

Well John, he is gone now what the hell do you want?

Now now baby no need to be hostle I just missed you.

Ya well I didn't miss you how was the hunt?

Its done no one got hurt.

John stood up and walked towards Dean, every step John took Dean steped back until he found himself

pinned to the wall brown eyes met green.

lets just get this over with I need to pick up Sam

Mmmm I missed you baby John purred as he kissed his sons neck.

Dean closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

Ya well I did not miss you you bastard.

The punch to the gut surprized all 3 boys as Dean fell to his knees.

There we go, on your knees where you belong, like the good little whore you are.

Fuck you

Later but right now you can put that smart mouth of yours to work and if I feel teeth ill shoot Sam in his

sleep.

No John, im done. Suck your own cock but im done.

Wrong dean. You are daddys little whore for as long as I say or I could always go elsewhere I mean Sam

grew up real nice he is practualy sex on legs and then there is junior, tall and dark worships me. so many

options.

No we made a deal I let you do what you want and shut up about it and Sammy and Caleb stay safe.

Yes little whore that was the deal but you just broke it soo

So unbrake it, ill coporate just leave them alone

Caleb and Sam were both crying at this point seeing Dean on his knees begging for their safety and John

towering over him gloating smerk on his face. John reached down and grabed Dean by the hair and pulled

him to his feet with a hiss.

You want them safe well lets make a new deal, ill leave them both alone if you give me more

Mo..moor? Dean studdered

Yes beautiful more. instead of you just taking it like you always do I want you to give as much as you

take

All 3 of them gasped at the request

You sick fuck. Its not enough for me to let you use me but you want me to do stuff back? volunteered? go

to hell!

Very well some vicoden in Sammy's pop, it work well enough with you and I won't need you anymore

Deans eyes filled with fear as John let go of his hair and started to walk away.

Oh no you don't! Dean grabed John by the arm, spun him around, pushed him agenst the wall and shoved

his tounge down his fathers throat, breaking the kiss he followed it with a left hook.

You ass, you will never and I mean never touch Sam or I will kill you and they will never find your body

you will not look, hurt,or ever touch my son ever again and in return ill give you what you want.

Fine hes just another person to me happy I acept your deal.

The memory faded and the front door of the room opened allowing Caleb and Sam walk threw

Sam was practically vibrating he was so mad and Caleb could not blame him he wanted to kill something

and vomit all at the same time.

"Lets go Sammy, Dean needs us." Caleb took Sam by the hand and led him threw the last door.

There we go holy crap that was hard to write

Next chapter we finally see Dean

Stay tooned


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer see last chapter

Ya time to find dean

Here we go

Onwards

Macland sat in the recliner observing his patients. Joshua was asleep in the other room so the doctor

found himself alone with his thoughts. Not for the first time he wished Jim and John were still alive.

Watching their boys struggle over and over again was hard on his own, he was teacher, doctor, father,

uncle and rock all rolled into one. Movement drew his eyes to the bed, Sam was twitching so bad it

appeared like convolsusions and the pained pinch of Caleb face together made Macland jump in to the

rescue. Taking their pulses he found them both racing but there breathing was calm. He proceeded to take

their blood pressure and what he found caused his stomach to drop. Sam's pressure was 180 over 120 and

rising, any higher and he could have a stroke. Caleb's was not much better at 155 over 110 but his son

was also not having tremmers like Sam. Joshua warned him that this could happen and that there was no

way to wake them up but that only increased the fear in him.

"Joshua! somethings wrong I need you!"

Macland yelled hopeing the witch could help them and provide him with the answers he so craved.

Said witch burst into the room dishelved from sleep with his 45 magnum leading the way. His eyes

immedently scaned the room for a threat, finding none he lowered his gun.

"Mac are you okay whats going on?"

"Yes im fine sorry for scaring you but Sam are Caleb are reacting in a bad way I fear Sam's body can't

handle much more, is there anything anything at all you can do to help them a herb or spell anything?"

"Any spell I cast will not work with the other 2 being active and as for herbs I have catnip but they need

to be awake to take it."

"Catnip.. That a sedative right?"

"Ya a mild one but needs to be given orally."

"So I could give them a sedative and it won't interfear with the spells?"

"Thats the thing, the dreamroot could not mix well with a heavy setative it woulds stop their hearts"

"What about a mild one like Adavin?"

"Do you have it is liquid form?"

"Does dean sleep with a knife?" Mac asked with his left eyebrow raised

"Right stupid question but just to be safe inject them with the lowest dose you have."

"Thank you Joshua here could you inject this into Caleb's IV port and ill inject Sam."

The 2 men placed the needles into the IV's attached to the boys hands and depressed the plungers

"Take his blood pressure for me please. 140 over 90 thank the gods whats Caleb's reading?"

"130 over 85 looks like your idea worked Mac."

The doctor exhailed the breath he was holding.

"'I'm just glad it worked you can go back to bed if you wish ill wake you if anything changes."

"Alright I have my phone call me instead of yelling, less chance of me shooting you."

Mac laughed "will do sorry for waking you have a good rest."

There was no bridge this time they landed outside in front of a large field both men were not caring about

where they were. Sam was trembling with anger to the point where all he could see was red. Caleb was

enraged and revolted in equal amounts his heart felt like it had been ripped out. As one the both felt an

icy shiver shoot up their arm.

"What was that? Caleb did you feel that?" Sam asked with gritted teeth

"Ya Sammy I felt it, just take a few deep breaths for me."

The red faded from Sam's vision and the trembling stoped he suddenly felt exhausted.

"Relax Sammy I think dad just sedated us apperently we needed to calm down."

"No what I need is to find a way to resurrect John and kill him slowly."

"You and me both but we have to find Dean first."

"Oh god Dean, he had to live through that! "

"Sam stop! okay just stop. push it aside for now this is the last test before we find him lets just focus on that."

"Right, your right sorry im just..."

"I know me too now lets see where we are."

Caleb looked around the sky was blue dotted with big puffy white clouds the sun was shining but not

overly hot, the light breeze was warm moving the pollin filed air threw the trees. In front of him was a

field full of wildflowers and on the other side sitting there in all its glory was the impala, the sun

reflecting off of the black metal and crome making the car appear to be glowing. Caleb turned Sam to

face the car.

"Sammy look we found him hes right over there."

Sam whipped his head around and smiled when he saw the car, Dean's baby, the only true home Sam has

ever known standing proudly in the sun as if daring something to challange her in her protection of Dean

"Hang on Deuce were coming."

Caleb was a step away from entering the field but was stoped by Sam's arm

"Caleb stop. somethings not right, were is the pain?"

"What are you going on about Sam? your brother is right there now lets go."

Sam did not remove his arm

"The test Caleb, the last test is pain somehow from hear to the car is Dean's pain and you just want to

walk right in?"

Caleb took a step back onto the short grass.

"Okay I see your point how do you want to do this?"

"Lets just take it slow and watch our footing okay step where I step."

"What are you thinking Sam? i am in Dean's head not yours."

"I'm thinking what is unseen hiding in an open field that causes pain?"

Recognition filled the older mans face.

"Mines, your thinking landmines."

"Yes but instead of blowing us up we feel some of Deans pain."

"Crap, deuce has had a lot of painful experences in his life this is gonna suck."

"Ya I know but were so close so lets just be real careful."

"Deal but im going first knight pergroative and all."

"There is no such thing and you know it."

Wrong, its in the hunters handbook knight always takes point you should read it some time."

Sam just rolled his eyes and followed Caleb into the field. Watching their feet was hard with all the

flowers in the way but it payed off a few meters in Caleb's toe brushed something metal.

"You were right runt here be a landmine."

"Crap I did not want to be right is there any way around it?"

Caleb crouched down and brushed aside the flowers what he saw made his hope drop, there was 3 rows of

mines that streched across the entire field they could not go around and they could not step over. Caleb

stood and his shoulders dropped.

"Nope no way out, one of them has to be activated." and before Sam could protest Caleb steped forward.

**A bolt of electricty shot up his leg and across his chest he felt his head slam into a wall and slide down into a pile of water.**

"Caleb answer me are you okay?"

The basement, electricty and puddle were all gone he was on his back in a field of purple.

"Ya ya im okay Sam that sucked out loud."

"Are you sure your okay? you just dropped and the mines vanashed what did you feel?"

"Ya umm I don't know, I was in a basement standing in a puddle and got zapped."

"Rawhead. There was a rawhead hunt remember when Deans heart was damaged and I took him to the

fake faith healer?"

"Ya the reaper thing I remember. getting zapped sucked."

"Sounds about right, here take my hand lets get going."

"Ya sure that was fun, lets do it again"

They walked carefuly untill they were just a few feet from the car but as before infront of them were rows

of mines 3 deep.

"Don't even think about it its my turn."

"Sammy no!"

Sam placed his foot on the mine.

**The pain was intense, it started up his leg and then switched to the other, the invisible pressure on his hips as the claws ripped down his back, the feel of teeth latched into his neck draging him down into the boat, down into hell.**

"No!"

"Sam, Sam, come on man its not real, come on your okay, your safe just breath."

Sam grabed onto to Caleb's arm like he was drowning, the memories of the pain slowly fading with every

breath.

"Sam you with me? what the hell was that?"

"The farm... birthday... hellhounds... god the pain!"

"Fuck Sammy its okay just take a minute."

"No its okay im good its faded, help me up."

When Sam stood he saw the path to the car was clear without words the both raced to the door. Sam

opened the driver side but the seat was empty. Caleb opened the back door to find Dean out cold, tied up,

blindfolded and gagged.

There ya go they found dean

Stay tooned


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer see other chapters

Time for dean

Onwards

Caleb lifted Dean out of the car and sat him on the ground, then he and Sam untied him so he layed flat

with his head proped on Calebs lap.

"Why is he not awake? moving him should have done it, Dean is always hyper aware."

"I don't know runt he won't respond to sound or movement that spell must have been a strong one."

"Let me try something. Caleb I need you to hurt me, if anything can get to Dean its protecting me."

"Thats low Sam but it might work, now give me your hand and im sorry in advance cause this is gonna

hurt like a bitch."

Sam offered his left hand palm up confusion showing on his face

"Why my hand I don't see ho..ahhhhhh! fucking fuck! Dammit Caleb that was my fucking hand!"

"Hey I warned ya its only your wrist its not your domonate hand so quit sooking."

"Smmy?..wha rong.?.sammy?"

Caleb's and Sam's eyes met they each had matching smiles.

"Hey sleeping ugly time to wake up princess here is hurt."

"Damien..?..what? SAMMY!"

Dean sat up and quickly and did a combat role out of Caleb's lap and leaped to a standing position and

grabbed his baby brother by the back of the neck and proceeded to look him over for injuries, stoping at

the red, swelled wrist cradlled into his brothers chest.

"Sammy you okay? let me see how bad so I can patch you up?"

"Its fine Dee, Macs taking care of it the pain is fading."

"Mac? Sammy your not making sence, Mac is not here and where is Josh? what the hell is going on?"

"Deuce man lets sit in the car and ill explain everything now what do you remember?"

"I don't want to sit down I just want answers."

"Dee come on get in the car I feel exposed out here, we will explain."

"Fine but your gonna lay in the back while Damien talks."

The three men got into the car and all let out a breath and relaxed into the worn leather seats.

"Lets start with what you remember."

"Well last thing I remember was the lovely broomhilda tossing a spell at Josh, then getting hit by a train,

a red light, then waking up a min ago. What happened? Josh alright?

"Ya deuce Josh is fine, you jumped in front of the spell which was stupid by the way."

"Ya well mommas boy was not getting hurt on my watch. So where are we? and whats going on?"

Sam shifted in the back seat

"Dean we need you to stay calm your not going to like this part, the truth is we umm are kinda in your

head right now none of this is real."

"You wanna run that by me again Sam I think I have some crazy stuck in my ear."

"Sorry deuce you heard right, the spell put you in a coma of sorts we are all at the farm right now but you

wouldn't wake up and needed help so Sam and I used some dreamroot and came to get you."

"Dreamroot? you mean you guys just decided to take a stroll in my head without asking? what the hell!"

"Dean were sorry it was the only way, the spell was designed to trap you in your own head you needed

help or you would never wake up and I can't lose you again dean we can't lose you and we won't. "

"Why both of you? im sure one freaky physic in my head is fine I didn't need two."

"We were both needed to find you your mind is like a maze dude."

"Okay fine you found me so now I just wake up and its all good?"

"Well the thing is...no you can't wake up the spell is still active."

"Active! son of a bitch, how do I un activate it the collage boy? ?"

"Deuce man this is gonna suck but I need to to focus okay? in order to wake up you have to confront 5

tests and im telling you now all 5 of them suck ass."

"Oh well isn't that just freaking peachy, how long have I been out?"

"Im assuming were on day 2 but it took us a while to find you."

"Find me...the tests...guys im only gonna ask this once what did you see on yout little stroll?"

Joshua walked into Deans room with a plate of sandwiches and 2 beers in between his fingers.

"Any change Mac?"

he asked as he handed his step dad a beer and placed the plate on the dresser.

"No nothi..snap oh my god what was that?"

Beers forgotten they both went over to the bed to find Sam's wrist hanging at a wrong angle and starting

to swell.

"Its a clean break ill wrap it in a splint and ace bandage untill they wake up. Could you hand me my bag

please?"

Sure here you go I got some cream for swelling and pain want me to get it?"

"Yes please that would be helpful."

"Smmy?"

"Okay well ummm we saw the 5 tests you have to do but just bits and pieces for the most part."

"I guess I can handle that so fill me in."

"Do you want the riddles or the basics?"

"Basics please I would like to wake up here soon."

"Okay Dean, umm the first one is reliving your most painful injuries."

"I can handle that next."

"Umm Deuce, after that is confronting John."

"Dad not a problom I can handle da."

The physics shared a sad look and Caleb gave Sam a small nod.

"No Deuce you have to confront John, not your dad."

"John? but dad is...oh you mean..oh you saw?"

Seeing dean's eyes fill and drop the the floor caused Sam's heart to follow.

"Dee we only saw a little I swere we didn't know."

Dean opened the door and ran into the field before Caleb and Sam realized that he moved.

"Crap Sam the mines ,we gotta get him. Deuce man come back its not safe."

Caleb yelled as he attemped to chase down Dean without triggering a mine.

"Get the hell away from me I don't wa.."

Dean was standing in the middle of a slowly sinking factory floor his best friend staring at him eyes filled

with anger panic and fear.

"don't you even think about it just walk towords me very slowly."

Dean remembered this the fall, the landing on rebar, the 14 hours of pain. This was one of the times he

was sure he was going to die and suddenly he found himself happy, content, he would die the pain would

stop and Caleb would be safe. Just as he felt the floor give way he found himself on his back covered in

purple with Sam and Caleb on eather side of him.

"Hey deuce you okay? I warned you not to run off."

"What the hell was that?"

"That Dean, was a lindmine of your pain what did you feel?"

Sam asked while holding his right hand out for Dean to pull himself up.

"Feel? well it was the memory of the factory."

"Crap deuce the factory? take a minute the backlash sucks."

"Factory? what factory? "

"Nevermind Sammy it was while you were at school. Backlash? theres no backlash, at lease not for me

what did you guys feel?"

"Rawhead."

"Hellhounds."

"Shit you guys okay?"

"Ya dee were fine, but you can't run off like that this entire field is filled with lanemines full of your pain

we have to walk carefully till he get to the otherside."

Dean followed Sams pointed finger to a small grass covered hill with a ominous black door

"Awsome, that door looks friendly."

"We will deal with it once we get over there lets just take it slow."

"Not so fast we need to talk about umm what you saw..with John."

Seeing Sam's eyes harden and jaw clench Caleb knew he was the one who would have to say it.

"Alright deuce, we saw 2 memories of you and John okay? and you need to know it changes nothing your

still my wildcard and nothing that bastard did will change that okay?"

Dean only nodded while focusing on his boots.

"Okay we saw the very first time it happened when you were four." choosing to ignore the pain filled

gasp Caleb contuied "and we saw you making the deal for our safety. "

"Deal, which deal?"

Sam could not stay quiet at the question.

"What do you mean what deal Dean? the one when I was 12 after that mythology exam!"

"Oh okay so the second one."

"Second one? what and when was the first one!"

"Please Sammy just drop it I can't..I don't want to talk about okay please?"

Seeing his brother attempt to curl into a ball while standing caused Sam to release his anger and hear

Deans pleas.

"Now if were done here lets get out of this field before a bee decides Sammy's hair would make a good

bed."

"Oh ha ha Caleb your so funny but we all know you love purple flowers."

Dean cracked a small smile listing to the banter giving him the desire to wake up from this nightmare and

put it all behind him. The triad carefuly made their way across the flowers without any more memory

bombs and all sat on the grass hill infront of the black leather door that smelled so much like his dad that

Deans stomach flipped.

"Deuce you okay? your shaking."

"I..I never wanted you guys to know what he did, what he really was. I mean Damien you worshipped

him he was your hero and Sammy he was the only dad you ever knew, you lost mom I couldn't let you

loose dad too. My dad died the night of the fire I knew that and accepted that a long time ago."

"Deuce im so sorry I never knew, if I did Mac, Jim, Bobby, we all would have saved you but something is

bugging me in the memory we saw, when you were four you were talking but when I met you you were

almost catatonic was it because of that night?"

"Yes and no ill explain when we wake up I just can't right now do you understand."

"Ya ya I get it."

"So umm what exactly is waiting for me on the other side of this thing?"

"Dee my best guess is one of 2 things. One, more reliving your memories or Two, facing John directly."

"Awsome, you guys are gonna be with me right?"

"The entire time Dean, we got your back just remember you have to confront him and all he represents."

"Okay down we rabbit hole we go."

There ya go

The pain memory is not mine its from the brotherhood story The Fall. Be warned the next test will

involve evil john again. Still need feedback on if Sam and Caleb are bystanders or not

Please review

Stay tooned


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer do not own any of it

Warning rated M for language and implied child abuse

Here we go

Onwards

The 3 hunters steped into a room that would not look out of place on a porn set dark green walls, rich

white carpeting, large bed covered in black silk in the center of the room.

"Oh hell no!"

"Dean you need to remember this is your mind, your in charge, your in control you need to stand up and

confront this before we get out of here understand?"

"Ya Sammy I get it I don't want to be here but I get it, just if I can't please close your eyes."

"No deuce don't talk like that it gives him the power stay focused we got your back."

"Hello boys, so glad you could make it."

John was dressed in dark dress pants and a blue silk shirt which was unbuttened. His hair and beard were

trimmed his eyes dark full of lust as he looked at the 3 of them, then focusing on Dean he licked his lips

and started a slow walk towards them.

"Well well isn't this wonderful, not only do I get to see you again baby but you brought Sammy and

junior to watch. I got to admit we have never had an audence before but it could be fun what do you think?

Having them see what a good little whore you can be."

"You stay the hell away from him you no good piece of"

"What did you say to me? Watch your tone with me boy or.."

Or what dad? you will kill him? your already dead and your frigging lucky you are cause I would rekill

you for ever touching him."

Ah Sammy always to full of anger and I did so much more then touch I bet you would be fun. I enjoy

when Dean struggles, you would put up a better fight then he does right beautiful?"

"stop! leave him alone this is between you and me."

"Ohh big words from a little whore okay Dean ill pretend they are not even here, just come sit and we can

talk all you want."

John sat on the bed and patted the sheet next to him eyes never leaving the body of his eldest son.

"Dean remember what I said just mmmmm mkk mmmmm mmm? Mmm!"

"Sorry boys no talking ruins the mood and all. As fun as it would be to have a turn with you all just stay

put for now would you. Now they can't move or talk Dean so its just us so be a good boy and come see

daddy."

Caleb flinched everytime John used any endearment and wished his abilities were online to be used but he

was powerless to help Dean or Sam, speaking of Sam if looks could kill John would be set aflame. While

he was scared and revolted Sam only radated anger and hate but he was just as stuck and powerless as he

was.

"Im waiting Dean get over here now."

"No I think im gonna stay right here John."

"You wanna try that again son?"

"I am not your son! my dad died a long time ago."

"You know your right your nothing more the a weapon, a wife, and a whore."

"I know what I am to you John, I have always known but I don't care anymore and you know why? cause

your dead and im alive. I win you sick son of a bitch Sammy and Caleb are safe and im free."

"All true Ace but what about hear and now? you are trapped in this place with me, Caleb and Sammy are

helpless and so tempting and there is nothing stoping me from making them hate you and even want you

for themselfs. Should I tell them about the first time you sucked my cock when you were six, or the first

time I made you cum when you were 12 or that spot on your hip that makes you pant like a bitch in heat

or better yet all the times you begged and cried for me to stop? in this place im alive and I have all the

power you are still nothing but a toy for me to play with."

John was now circling Dean his hand trailing across his body causing Dean to shiver in fear.

"Or better yet I can tell them how much you wanted it, how you loved me taking you, how you needed

me, craved it like a junkie, like the whore we all know you are. Now kneel."

Dean was forced to his knees but refused to look into the monsters eyes while it contuned to circle him

like a panther, he grabed Deans face and knelt in front of him.

"You are mine, you belong to me I own you."

then he smashed his lips onto Deans and pushed him onto his back. He pined his son underneath him by

kneeling on his wrists and putting presure on his thighs. He glanced from Deans frightened face to the

other boys in the room.

"You will have to forgive me boys im going to be busy for a while just enjoy the show."

"MMMMMMMUMMMFFF MFFMMMMUR MMMMUTJKMJJHM!"

"Now now Sammy watch the language or I might have to spank you. Private! don't cry I taught you

better than that trust me Dean is gonna enjoy this, after all it was his idea to become my wife and

Sammy's mother right beautiful?"

Deans whole body went slack he turned his head and closed his eyes so the others would not see his tears

he knew it was his mind he should control this but Johns weight pinning him, the smell of his breath, the

truth of his words made Dean feel like that drugged four year old. Knowing what was next Dean forced

himself to speak.

"Sammy please close your eyes."

"No no Sammy don't close you eyes your big brother is so beautiful when I take him you won't want to

miss it."

Placing Deans wrists above his head and holding them with one hand John reached into his back poket

and pulled out a switch blade and lightly scraped it down deans face, neck, then across his coller bone not

breaking the skin.

"Remember this knife baby? you were so scared when you first saw it. I keep it with me always it

reminds me of just how much you want me, what your willing to do to please me."

Dragging the knife down deans torso cutting away the shirt tracing the 6 pack with the tip of the blade

caused a wimper to escape Deans throat.

"Shhh baby don't cry its been so long."

he then proceeded to lean down and lick the tears off of his sons face.

"Mmm I forgot just how good you taste."

"Please stop please."

"God I love it when you beg, your so beautiful, wimper for me little whore cry for daddy."

John dropped the knife and started to kiss and lick down the chest making sure to bite each niple till he

drew blood while he now moved the hands down to the sides and kept them pinned. Dean looked across

the room and met the eyes of his best friend he felt shamed that he was seeing this and sad at the pity in

those golden eyes then he realized something, like flicking a switch to turn on a light pity, that was it!

Giving his friend a half smile Dean started to wiggle under Johns mouth knowing an excited John was a

distracted John.

"Ohh yes you like my mouth don't you baby? thats right daddys little whore squirm for me."

Dean tried to forget the feel of his fathers dick on his inner thigh and focused only on the switchblade on

the floor to his right he just needed John a little more distracted so he could get his hand free and get the

knife. He once again looked towards Caleb hopefuly the lack of fear in his eyes showed he had a

plan, getting a nod from Caleb he looked at Sam. His baby brother tilted his head in confusion at the

change he saw but that was enough for Dean, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he put his plan in

motion.

"Daddy no please I don't want it not here don't let them see ill be good I swere please."

"Thats right baby you like this, you want this, you missed this."

John released Deans hands and punched him in the jaw left, right, left till Dean was seeing stars.

Thinking the was was scared and subdued John started to unfasen Deans jeans with both of his hands

never seeing Dean take the knife.

"Im gonna take you baby with no prep so you will always feel me in you."

Dean suddenly sat up, knife leading the way and plunged it into Johns abdomen, with Dean now sitting

on Johns lap pushing the knife in deeper and twisting. Looking right into the monsters eyes faces

centimeters apart dean smerked.

"Never again John, never again. You see I realized something im not scared of you and I sure as hell don't

care for you in any way but you know what I do feel John?"

"Dean" John gasped fear in his eyes for the first time in years.

"What I feel for you is pity. You are nothing but a memory of a pathetic lost man who no one could ever

love, so despret for effection, so lost without his true love that you rape, beat, and blackmail a little boy,

YOUR little boy, just so you can feel powerful but know this John you have no power not anymore. You

are broken, lost, alone and dead and I get it I understand, you did what you had to do to keep going but im

a better man then you so...John Winchester I forgive you. I forgive you for hurting me my entire life and

you went to hell for 100 years as punishment. Jim loved you, Mary loved you and you have been

redeamed in their eyes and the eyes of god. Go, leave this place and be at peace."

"Dean I..im so sorry son I.."

"No no more, just go."

Then to everyones surprize John flickered and vanashed at the same time the boys were released and the

room changed into the interior of the impala.

"Holy crap, it actualy worked ha im awesome!"

"Deuce are you okay? what the hell was all that?"

"Damien, that was bullshit at its best. I saw you pitying me and I realized fear was how he was controling

things and pity is the one emotion that can overcome fear so I used it a boom, it freaking worked."

"Dee.. Are you.. I mean"

Sudenly Dean found himself with his arms full of his crying 6 foot 4 baby brother.

"Shhh Sammy I got ya, its all going to be okay everyone is safe now shhhhhh."

"Dee...I thought..he was.. I couldent.."

"Sam, Sam hey look at me its okay Sammy im okay its not your fault.."

"Deuce I know its not the time but I have questions."

"I know Damien and ill answer them once we get out of here 2 down 3 to go so whats next?"

"Hell dean. your next test is hell."

"You heard that right? he said sammy right?"

"Mac he said it. I guess that means they found Dean. I am going to go get some lunch I called bobby

when I woke up he should be here soon. I need to make sure we got food, you gonna be okay for a bit?"

"Ya im good thanks Joshua ill just keep looking after them."

Josh placed a reasuring hand on the doctors arm.

"Hey they found him there half way, this is a good thing just think in 2 days we will have all 3 of them

back. There is a light at the end of this have faith and trust in them."

Mac stared at the man in front of him "when the hell did you become a medium and start channeling Jim?

Yah john is done...or is he

Next Alistair and another plot twist

Warning non con next chapter

Reviews feed the writer

Stay tooned


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer don't own anything

Okay ok implied non con cause I figured the guys wouldn't stand there and let that happen.

Into hell we go

Onwards

"When you say hell you mean...hell?"

"Ya as in chains, hooks, rivers of blood, demons, hellhounds the whole bit"

"Awsome. So what did you guys see when you walked through?"

"We did not see you at all, everything but you."

"I suppose there is no way you guys could stay in the car is there?"

"If only deuce but im thinking no?"

"Goody, well lets get this over with."

With the telltale squeek of the drivers side door Dean left the comfort of his baby and stood infront of a

dark red door waiting for the others to join him. Three sets of eyes met and with a nod from the guardian

they stepped through the door.

He watched the three boys twitching, seen the tears that fell from closed eyes and had never felt so

useless in his entire life. They were trapped and fighting and he couldn't help them. No amount of

knowledge medical or supernatural that he pocessed was any help. On a positve note no new cuts bruses

or breaks had manafested on any of them so the doctor just sat and watched over his charges hoping that

they would wake up soon.

Unlike last time in hell they found themselves in a extravagantly furnished sitting room complete with

a fireplace and a chandelier. The rich fabric of dark colors domanated the room, reds, purples, browns and

blacks gave the room a 18th century gothic feel. The pillers that framed the doorways complete with

arches would not look out of place in a church. Looking around the room Sam or Caleb never saw Deans

face loose all color and green eyes widen in fear.

"The pillers and moldings are fantastic! you never see this kind of work anymore but I thought this was

supposed to be hell where are we?"

Caleb turned to Dean just in time to catch him as his legs gave out.

"Deuce hey man whats going on?"

Out of no where a deep rich voice ecoed around the room the accent was reconizable but Sam for the life

of him could not remember where he heard it and before he could ask the far door opened and in walked

the monster they had see the first time around.

"Welcome to my humble abode please take a seat there is plenty of room. I don't often entertain but I

mean boyking, darknight and my very own pet protege very important guests indeed. Hello my pet, if you

wish to rest your room is still open ive kept it for you."

Sam and Caleb both turned to Dean who had his head down in shame, both were startled when he replied

"No thank you maa..Alistair this room is fine, ill be fine.. we umm I have come to talk please."

"Deuce what the hell you don't play nice with this thing you kill it."

"Calm yourself knight im already dead and I should tell you that I am not the test, pet and I have already

made our peace right love?"

"Stop calling him pet! he is not your property and if your not the test then what is?"

Alistair only smiled his pointed teeth poking into his orange lips.

"Sorry my dear king but deano is mine. I broke him, I clamed him, I put him back togther. Without me his

soul would be shreeded cralwing in filth. With that dumass Azazel and Lillth gone I ruled hell and

pet was my right hand. He lived like a prince souls and demons cowered from him but he always knew

who his master was, he was ever so obident and eager to please me."

"Alistair can we speak of other things please?"

"So polite by your breaking the rules, show me respect or ill have to reteach you and as fun and pleasure

filled that would be, the others might object to me straping you to my rack and having my way with you I

for one miss the silky feel of your organs in my hands and on other more prominent parts of mine."

"Thats it! Sam killed you the last time now its my turn."

"Damien stop! Alistair...master is correct. I'm sorry master please forgive me I did not mean to speak out

of turn, Sam and Caleb are quick to anger please overlook their words I ask of you what test is before me?

is it him?"

The monster placed his claws on Deans face and pressed their forheads together a long forked tounge

pushed into Deans mouth without his say but pulled back a few moments later.

"By Lucifer I missed you so much better then him, you already know the answer special one he awates in

the bedroom know that you were loved by me no matter what others say and this tower and my title is

yours if you ever return."

"I know master and I hate you with every fiber of my being."

"Goodluck my love, good luck your gonna need it."

"Goodbye boys it was an honor take good care of him."

The room was empty of monsters the three men sat until Sam's soft voice cut the air like a hot blade

threw wax.

"Dee are you okay? who is he talking about?"

Dean pulled himself off the beautiful rug and sat on the lounger, head in his hands trying not to

hyperventalate. he was not ready, he did not want them to see this, he didn't want to be here, but what

choice did he have he had to give this fucker what he wants.

"I guess telling you is better then seeing. The guy in the other room is my worse nightmare it makes John

look like a teddybear this guy can't be killed and I have to find another way to overcome him."

"Deuce your avoiding the question who is this guy?"

"ITS NONE OF YOU BUSNESS BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

"Dean man calm down.."

"CALM DOWN!, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU DON'T

UNDERSTAND!"

"Then tell us."

The peading tone of Sammy's voice broke his rage and drained the fight out of him

"Its me, the guy in the other room is me."

Dean took a deep breath and stood he squared his shoulders, rolled his neck and clenched his fists as if

preparing for a fight. They entered the bedroom that belonged to Alistair the decor matching the sitting

room, on the far side there was a metal set of bars covered in blood and rust that could only be discribed

as a rack. Not pausing Dean walked to the adjacent door and kicked it open. Siting in a large dark red

chair with his feet resting on a stool was a figure hidden in shadow.

"Well took you guys long enough I was starting to get board, close the door Sammy your letting the heat

out."

It was deans voice but somehow smoother and darker almost seductive.

"No point in hiding asshat they know who you are."

"Very well it will be nice not to hide in my own home, hey guys hows it been?"

The man standing in front of them was Dean and yet different. The hight and build were the same even

the strut and cat like finesse that was pure Dean but that where it ended. This versions hair was dark

blond/light brown, his freckles stood out on the pale skin thats normaly so tanned, his lips were still lush

and full but now they were a deep red instead of the light pink, his bone structure was sharper as if he lost

weight but still healthy, his million dollor smile was identical to Alistairs to white with enlarge insisors

and the deep emerald eyes that made Dean... well Dean were gone but instead of full demon white the

corneas were glowing purple almost giving him a fae appearence. Caleb stared in disbelief at this version

of Dean, this was not right, this thing whatever it was should not exist. Sam walked across the room,

grabbed the monster using his brothers face and held it to the wall by its neck.

"What are you?" he growled staring into the glowing purple eyes.

"Sammy im hurt that you don't reconize your brother."

"You are not my brother, do not call me Sammy, Dean is standing over there you son of a bitch."

"Watch your mouth! thats your momma your talking about I raised you better than that."

Sam tighted his grip and the pretender started to strugle under his hands, behind him his brother coughed.

"Come on Sammy put your wrist into it your thumb pressure is too weak."

Sam growled but folowed the monsters advice but instead of gasping for air it smerked his brothers 'I

know something you don't know' smile. Caleb could only watch as Dean, his Dean started to gasp and fall

to his knees then he made the conection.

"Sam stop your killing Dean."

"This thing is not my brother Caleb."

The older hunter ran to Sam and pulled him off the thing with purple eyes.

"Dammit Sam there connected whatever hurts this thing hurts deuce too."

Purple eyed Dean started claping slowly while real Dean was trying to overcome the darkness caused by

lack of oxygen.

"Very good Caleb, very good indeed, now you know the how but do you know the why?"

Other dean sat back down in his chair and put his feet up.

" I'll just wait here and entertain myself while you wrack you brain."

He then pulled out the most beautiful straight razor and started fliping it open, closed, open,

closed. The razor was 10 inches in lenght when opened the metal blade gleamed as if it was just

oiled and sharpened. The hilt was made of what appreared to be bone with a green dragon carved into

both sides. It was bordered in gold and etched into the base were the letters DW. The ivory like base was

stained a copper brown the color of dried blood. Sam knelt beside his brother and helped him to his feet.

Caleb was scared very scared this was not an avatar this was not a memory this was something that scared

him and broke him at the same time.

"Oh god im so sorry I should have saved you deuce im so sorry."

Purple eyed Dean only smiled and tilted his head towards the two other people in the room. Caleb looked

at the demonic corrupted part of Deans soul sitting there smug, knowing it could not be harmed or killed

and started to cry. The sounds of Calebs sobs caused Dean and Sm to switch their focus.

"Oh don't worry about Damien he just figured it all out I would expect nothing less from my best friend

but Sammy tisk tisk. I figured as my soulmate you would see it but your too blinded by rage I thought you

were controlling that these days."

"Cut the crap we both know what has to happen how do you want to do this?"

"Before we do anything Dean I want to explain it all to little Sammy. Well scholar, do you want to know

the why here it is, you can't kill me because as much as you deny it im Dean, I am alive and I am real.

While in hell I broke and master fixed me made me grand inquister elect. I am a demon sam and yet im

not. I am your brother the part of his soul that became tainted by hell, the hunter that kills monsters with a

sick twisted pleasure. You are Azazels chosed, Damien is Azazels grandson while me I am Alistairs

chosen. Tell me you haven't noticed that spark that excitement I show when I kills some monster?

thats all me. Alistair created me into a new creature Sammy I am the dark, demonic, evil part of your

big brothers soul I am him, he is me, we can't be seperated."

Sam turned to his brother and saw the truth reflected in the deep green eyes.

"No, no its not true your Dean... you can't.."

Demon Dean continued

"But it is true and how cool is it that im the uber vessel of heaven, the guardian of the brotherhood on

earth and grand inquister of hell? sorry Sammy no fixing this, no going back"

"Okay lets do this what do you want?"

"You know what I want are you willing to give it too me?"

"Within reason yes but we both know you have to ask, have to speak the words."

"Okay I want freedom. I want to be able to slice and carve and kill without restrant, morles or motive."

"I can give you that as long as its on my terms.

1. only when I say

2. only who I say

3. when your done you retreat untill the next time

4. no body snatching while im weak, alseep or unaware and lastly you never harm anyone we love or care

for."

"I'll agreed to those terms, if you tell Macland, Bobby and Joshua I wanna see the fear and disgust in their

eyes. so do we have a deal?"

"Deal"

Awesome this is gonna be so much fun. See ya later guys."

Then demonic Dean snaped his fingers and they were back in the impala.

There we go

Loved demon dean so fun to write

Thanks for reading

Please review

Till next time


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer see other chapters

Here we go

"Oh come on, you know you wanna ask so ask."

"Deuce I have a shit ton of questions for you about the last 3 tests but you said to wait for us to wake up

so thats what im trying to do. I am sure ill have a few more by the time we are done."

"That sounds about right, what about you Sammy?"

"Umm im okay I just want this over with and you to be okay. Your secrets are your own we have learned

so much already that you did not want us too so im not asking anything."

"Wow Sam thats...thank you for that but I rather you know everything then half intel that will cause

issues later on, so on that note whats next?"

"Next we think is death. The avatar we met we think she was a reaper, small thing, short dark hair, dark

eyes told us to call her Tessa."

"Tessa awsome, this should be fun , lets not keep death waiting."

They stepped out of the car and onto the beach where the reaper was waiting in a blue sundess no less.

"Hey Dean its been awhile."

"Not long enough ."

"If your ready its time to cross the bridge, ill see you on the other side if you make it."

Then she was gone and a silver bridge spanned across the body of water. The three hunters steped onto

the bridge with Dean in the lead.

"Winchester! about time you showed your face."

Standing a few feet infront of them was Victor Hendrickson wearing the same cloths he died in.

"Oh crap umm hi Vic whats going on?"

"Oh you know nothing much concidering im DEAD!. Its your fault im dead. she was after you guys but

noooooo you ran and she strolled in dressed as a little girl and burtchered us all nice and slow."

"I know man am im sorry."

"Oh your sorry, I suppose that maks everything better? we guess what im still dead so I don't care that

your sorry, you should be dead not me,"

"I know Vic, I know there isnt a day that goes by that I don't regret living but lillth is evil, a demon, it

wouldn't have mattered if you knew me or not she kills for fun because she can. You were just convenient

and I know thats on me but I did not kill you. I may be responsible for your death but not to blame. I just

hope you can forgive me and move on."

He felt a cold hand on his arm and loked up into glowing eyes.

"Thank you."then Victor Hendrickson vanashed.

"Well that sucked out loud I guess we keep walking.

They walked for 30 minutes with no visitors until Caleb stiffened and fell to his knees.

"Hey little dude, you might want to make sure skid gets his beauty rest, he looks wiped."

Dean turned to see Oliver Hayes standing beside Caleb looking sad.

"Moose is that you?"

"Ya its me little dude, left the woman and kiddos behind to talk to you."

Dean fought back tears as Caleb's best friend walked towards him ,throat slit, blood coating the front of

his shirt.

"Ya a lot of blood, nothing like the amount from my wife and little girls. I mean that thing made me

watch them bleed out before finishing me off. And you wanna know the kicker little dude? she said that

it was all to get to you. My family and I were fucking bait to get to you and if you and skid would have

warned me, told me what was really out there instead of pretending to be spies, then I could have stoped

it , protected my family but you hid it from me and now im dead. How is that fair you tell me?"

"God Oliver im so frigging sorry. You and your family were killed as bait but even if we told you and

you believed us it wouldn't have helped. You were a victim used by the evil sons of bitches to get to

meself and Caleb and both of us carry the blame for it. Just please understand we never assumed it would

go after you or we would have protected you but it wasn't in vain, we killed the bitch your avenged. I

know that does not help nor should it but we cared for you and still do I hope you can find some peace?"

"Its all good little dude, skid told me the truth one year and I didn't believe him! he also informed me

about death following the both of you and knowing all that even if I did not believe it I still wanted to be

in your lives and I don't regret it. Take care of him and yourself Dean, keep kicking ass for me alright?"

"Can do moose go back to your family and rest you deserve it you will be remembered always."

Then the bridge was absent of dead football players and the knight was still on his knees.

"Damien hey its over hes gone."

"Deuce.. I.. Memories, god I miss him"

"I know Caleb I miss him too, he was an wonderful friend now up you go lets keep going."

They did not even get to take a step befor Sam fell to his knees and started to sob. The glowing figure that

appeared beside him kissed him on the top of his head and turned to Dean.

"Hello Dean, remember me Dean, im dead Dean and its all your fault!"

"Jessica I.."

"No! No sorrys, fire hurts did you know that ? I was gutted like a fish and set on fire. why? because of

you Dean. Sam and I were happy, normal, in love but then you bust in a take him from me. With him

gone I was left defenceless in the dark. I was safe with Sam and you took him away. I am dead because

you took him, its your fault Dean. I am dead because of your needey codependency so I don't want a

sorry from you I want you to suffer knowing that its your fault Sam is alone and broken."

"I know, god I know. Your death almost killed Sam and I live with that everyday but im not going to say

sorry because its not my fault. You were in the way anyone who got between Sam and the bastard died.

You think your alone? my mom, Jim, Oliver, John and countless others myself included have all be hurt

or killed for getting close to us. He was never allowed to be happy and you made him the happiest he has

ever been. You were doomed to die the moment you fell in love and I know its not fair and I know its

sucks but its not my fault or your or Sam's its the evil sons of bitches. But there gone now, we killed them

all Azazel, Brady, and Satan himself all to honor the memory of your love please Jessica let go of your

anger and rest."

"What..I mean is that all true..I never knew"

"Yes its true but no one blames you for being angry but Sam loves you and it would ease his torment

knowing you are at rest. So please for Sammy let go of the anger and hurt and find peace I would have

been honered to have you as my sister."

"Thank you Dean take care of him for me."

"Always Jess? Goodbye. "

"Bye Dean."

"Sammy, Sammy come on hey look at me its okay."

"Jess oh jess"

"Shhh baby boy I got ya. Damien I could use your help"

"Come runt I know it hurts but lets get up."

"Listen to the old guy sasquatch up we go were almost done."

At the end of the bridge there was one last glowing figure waiting for them the closer they got to more

they could see who it was. Caleb stopped the brothers by their wrists and stepped into their field of view.

"Dammit deuce is that who I think it is?"

"Ya it is but if we want out of here it got to be done. Mom is it really you?"

"Yes Dean its me."

"God mom I missed you im so sorry."

"No hunny no you have nothing to be sorry for I made the deal for Sam all those years ago and I forgot

your warning about that night, none of what happeded to meself or Sammy was your fault. But you did it

hunny you killed him and saved Sammy im so proud of you."

" but dad and hell and..."

"Shhhh its okay hunny ill deal with your father when I get back. I love you both so much never forget

that. You will always have me your the best of me im there with you always. Your so brave and strong

and your surrounded by people who love you. I have to go now give my love to Sammy bye hunny."

The bridge before him was empty buy the faint smell of flowers and the warmth of lips on his cheek

brought a smile to his face.

"Bye mom I love you,"

He stood there basking in his mothers love when the others approched

"Hey deuce you okay? your reaper girlfriend is waiting."

"Ya im good really good for the first time in a long time lets go."

The bridge vanished and Tessa and a glowing blue door appeared.

Well you made it your almost done ill make sure all the souls are at rest worry not now I don't want to see

you again for at least 20 years think you can manage that?

Bobby and Macland were sitting in Deans bedroom the later asleep in the recliner.

"Geez Mac how long had you been up junior is gonna freak when he sees the state of you."

"Shut up singer im not asleep im just resting."

"Ya an im the pope honestly go to bed slick and I can watch the boys."

"I guess lets do one last check first ."

The doctor pushed himself out of the old chair with a grone and hobbled over to the bed

"Not a word I can still had you your ass no matter my age."

"Keep dreaming doc."

Macland smiled at his firend secretly glad he was no long alone watching their boys, Bobby was more

of Deans father then John was.

"Robert come here please look at Deans neck what do you see?"

The purple bruising in the shape of fingers surrounded the guardians throat.

"Balls! he was frigging strangled how long have they been there?"

"Did you see them an hour ago when you checked?"

"No im sure I would have see that."

"Well his vitals are fine and there is no swelling so whatever happened hes okay now."

"Want me to get Josh?"

"No leave him sleep there nothing we can do but wait."

"I hate waiting."

"Me too old friend me too."

There ya go

Time flow is different inside deans head vs real world

Stay tooned

Please review im starting to get sad with no feedback


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamer see other chapters

Time for yellow eyes mua ha ha

To answer the review I listed the story in the ps of that chapter you can also find it in my favorite list

Here we go onwards

The blue door was sitting in a sand dune taunting him with his freedom. Tessa and the souls were gone

leaving Dean feeling almost guilt free for the first time in his life.

"Okay well 4 down, time for the last one any idea before I open this?"

"Well deuce this is yellow eyes."

"Good this should be easy i've come to terms with that bastard he got no hold on me, lets go."

On the other side of the door was an empty road. Darkness had fallen the sky was clear and full of stars.

"Umm okay this makes no sense, its a back road, at night, in nowhere USA. Do you guys see anything?"

"No nothing lets start walking."

Caleb went to move and found himself unable, glancing left he saw Sam in the same predicament.

"Dean we might have a problom we can't move were stuck."

Dean walked over to them shaking his head as he went.

"What the hell? your in my head and I want you to move, try again." he commanded

"Nope sorry deuce, it appears someone else is in contol and doesn't want Sam or I involved."

"So im on my own versus yellow eyes? awesome. Alright stay put and count the stars or something ill be

back."

Dean started walking down the dark road leaving the others behind. There were no streetlights or other cars

not a soul to be seen. After walking for a bit he sat down on the side of the road and started to talk.

"Alright you son of a bitch im here, alone, show yourself cause im done walking.!"

He felt the air change and heard the footsteps behind him but kept his head down and waited. The figure

sat down so their shoulders were touching and they both gazed out into the night. Dean closed his eyes to

prevent the tears as he felt the man beside him nug his side, filling his nose with the smell of sulfer, baby

shampoo and vanilla.

"Hey Dean."

"No...your not here, this is not real"

"Your right were not real, were in your head but I am here Dean, right here. Look at me Dee and tell me

im not real."

He kept his eyes shut because he couldn't see who was beside him. The presence that made him feel

whole, the breath that smelled like the vanilla coffee lat'e thing he never stopped drinking, the silky

brown shag of hair that dean used to wash peanut butter out of... he just couldn't open his eyes and face

his life, his soulmate, his little brother, his son, with yellow eyes.

"Your not him"

"Then who am I Dee? we are in your head this version of me or whatever was created by your mind I am

just playing my part in all this."

Dean stood up and turned his back on Not Sam trying to escape the sensory overload by shairing the

same space.

"Okay so what? your evil darkside Sam? here to punish me by saying how I failed you?"

Not Sam turned Dean around and pale yellow met deep green.

"No, not at all I want to thank you Dean."

"Thank me? why?"

"Because I should. Real me doesn't do it enough so.. thank you Dee, thank you for saving me from the

fire. Thank you for protecting me, taking care of me, teaching me. You were my mom, my big brother,

my green dragon, my teacher, my trainer you are my everything and I would not be here if it wasn't for

you."

"I was just doing my job."

"Yes you were. You were given a thankless, danger filled job that no one ever told you was pointless."

"Pointless! Sammy loving you will never be pointless."

"Well look at me Dean, the night of the fire you did not save me I was already doomed. Instead of your

baby brother you were given a monster. Your entire live your one job was to raise and protect a monster

and you did. You saved me from John filled with hate and lust, you saved me from moms dad who tried

to take me away. You saved me from wolfs, witches, hunters and bullies. Not only that but when I shot

Caleb you protected me from blame and threw him under the bus and when I killed Steve Windell you

covered it up and refused to take me out. Even when my demon spawned TK wave almost took out

everyone you still stood up for me and protected me from backlash. Don't you see Dean I have been a

monster from the night mom died I opened the hell gate, set Lucifer free, broke the final lock, drank

demons dry, im more evil then Azazel could have ever hoped for all thanks to you. so thank you Dean,

thank you. Its not your fault Dean there is nothing wrong with what you did im alive and im happy isn't

that what you always wished for me.?"

"Dammit no! this is not real, you are not real. My Sam, the real Sam is human not a yellow eyed freak.

Yes your right I did do all those things and I don't regret them for the most part but the real Sam is loving

compasationate and emo. He loves to read and save people, he is in no way a monster. He is my heart so

what if he is a little tanted, so am I, so is my best friend. All humans have some evil in them but my Sam

doesn't embrace it like you he useds it to kill monsters and save lives. My sammy, my Son is a law

student and beleves in justice and doing whats right and I couldn't be prouder. Yes, he almost became you

I almost failed him but I didn't so you lose you bastard. Sam will never go darkside, never become you

because I refuse to let it. I do deserve to be thanked but for not protecting a monster but from keeping him

from becoming one thats the difference and I did it. I won so you, whatever the hell you are, need to go

so I can wake the hell up."

"Very good Dean you completed the tests just step into the light and you will wake up."

Standing infront of him was another version of himself, yellowed eyed Sam was gone and Caleb and his

Sammy were comming towards him.

"Okay which me are you dude cause I didn't get the memo."

Sam was standing at his left and Caleb at his right facing the Not Dean that was at the start of this entire

mess still dressed in all white.

"I see you made it back. Caleb and Sam remember your vows as you leave this place. When you enter the

light the spells will be broken but the memories and knowlege you gained will stay with you always. I

have but one question...was it worth it?"

"Yes it was." both Caleb and Sam looked at each other not used to speaking in sync

"Very well goodbye."

Not Dean fadded away and the three were left standing in the road facing a large white light.

"Okay someone wanna fill me in who was that version of me?"

"That deuce was kinda like the gatekeerper into your head."

"Oh well good to know, now lets get out of here I for one am ready to wake the fuck up."

As one the three men stepped into the light.

There we go

Review please

Stay tooned


	15. Chapter 15

"Disclamer see other chapters

This one was hard to write its kinda a filler chapter

Here we go

Onwards

After waking up from the tests everyone showered, changed and ate a late supper and were now all sitting

around the large table in the tomb. The triad only exchanged a few words in the 5 hours thay have been

awake wanting to fully process what they learned. Being the guardian Dean knew it was up to him to start

it off.

"Well first of all thanks guys for watching over us for 3 days I bet that wasn't too fun. Oh and Joshua, I

have a new respect for witches cause man going through that sucked."

"Well you had a hard time because your not a crafter its a lot easer when we do it because we choose to"

"Im just glad everyone is all right. You guys scared me a few times with the bruising, broken bones and

blood pressure spikes."

"Thats why your all here in the tests I learned/came to terms with 2 important things. One is personal one

is professional and as my inner circle I trust you all to share them with you but.."

"Ill take over deuce, okay your here cause your family and Dean needs that right now. Anything you learn

stays between us no telling any other hunters or family including Caroline, this information is a securty

risk to both the triad and Dean and will be treated as such. If for any reason you feel you can't keep this

secret theres the door."

"Don't worry junior ive been keeping secrets before you were in diapers. "

"See that you do and don't call me that ever again understand."

Bobby, Mac and Josh all backed away a little at the cold venom in the knights voice realizing he was

completly serious.

( Caleb stop your scaring them they don't know about John yet calm down your energy spiked)

(your one to talk runt you have been like a ready to erupt volcano sense we woke up I surprized all the

windows are intact)

(ya well they are im in control just watch me and ill watch you and hopefully we will stay in control)

Caleb closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"Sorry for snapping guys its been a long few days but I meant what I said."

"Its okay son we understand no reason to apologize."

"Hey Mac? before we start can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Dean what do you need?"

"If you could please place a TK shield around you, Bobby and Josh my two freaky friends beside me

might lash out uncontroled and I want everyone safe."

"I can do that Dean if I feel the need."

"Good thank you if your all ready ill start with the professional one ease you guys into it. So we all know

that Damien is 1/16 demon and not pure human, we also know Sammy has been genetically changed into

a half demon by that bastard as well. Knowing this they are my brothers and I wouldn't change them for

anything, they are family and are loved do we all agree.?"Getting nods he contuined. "What none of you

know it that Griffin and Rose were right we are a demonic triad. When I was in hell I started to change

and then was pulled out by Cas but he was to late, a part of my soul was changed and I am now part

demon like Caleb and Sam and if you think im joking ill prove it."

Before anyone could protest or answer Dean closed his eyes and focused on the sadistic hate he bottled

up and let it go, when he opened his eyes there were glowing purple.

"Holy shit!"

"Balls!"

"No you can't?"

"Sorry guys but its true I am just as demonic as they are. I understand if you want to kill me I won't stop

you but no matter what no one can know or the brotherhood will be ripped apart."

"Frigging idgit, were not going to kill ya boy and this changes nothing understand? but we gotta know the

why and how and if you got fancy powers now too?"

"Thanks Bobby, no I have no powers. As to the why and how? being the student of highest ranking fallen

angel has its perks, I was practically royalty down there after they broke me and this is the result."

"Can..can you turn it off or something?" Josh studdered "its really creeping me out."

"Ya sorry." Dean blinked and opened his normal green eyes "so Mac what do you think?"

The doctor in question sat back in his chair and sighed

"Well son I agree with Bobby, this changes nothing on how I feel about you I love you no matter what.

As for the brotherhood your right no one can learn of this. One of the main reasons your triad was

accepted was because you were the not tanted guardian, if they find out different it would cause civil war.

Not forgetting that heaven or hell might make a play If that one was the good news I don't think I want to

know the bad one."

"Your right, you don't but you deserve to and I need you to."

"Wait, you two are really quite are you guys okay?"

"Yes Joshua Caleb and I are fine we already know and accepted all the information your being told we

lived it just as Dean lived it. This one is personal and very bad were sorry for telling you guys this but its

the truth even if you don't want it to be. All im asking is for you guys to control yourself and think no

differently of Dean can you all do that?"

"Yes we can Samuel whats is it?"

"Its okay Sam ill tell them, im so sorry to tell you this but dad..John, was not the man you thought he was

after mom died he kinda went crazy."

"We all knew Johnny was nuts Dean, he never hid it."

"Please Bobby don't interupt this is hard enough as it is just let me finish before you start talking or ask

questions. Now after mom died John changed he..umm John used to abuse me almost every day and then

blackmailed me into hiding it from you all. He used to hurt me and pass the bruses off as training and he

also hurt me in other ways."

Macland felt the energy spike from both Caleb and Sam and quickly through up the sheilds thankful he

did as he was staggered by the energy output as it smashed into his barriers. He waited untill the attack

was oven before he could process what Dean had told him. Josh asked the question was was stuck as a

lump in Maclands throat, his mind not wanting to vocalize the truth he saw in Dean' s eyes.

"When you say other ways you don't mean...otherways right?"

"Yes Josh that exactly what deuce means that bastaed used his first born son as a replacement for his wife

and none of us ever friggin knew!"

"

"No thats not right Jonathan would never.."

"Well Mac he did! so don't you friggin dare say he woulden't! That man was a monster!" the books on the

shelves started to virbrate and an invisible wind started scattering paper around in reaction to Sam's anger.

"He lied to each and every one of us and it cost Dean everything! So don't you dare defend him."

Caleb graped Dean and pushed him under the table urging the others to follow.

"Dad keep that up ill handle sam!"

(Sam you have to anchor youself dads shields are to there breaking point if you don't calm down your

gonna kill us all. Push all the energy down not out, come on sam push it down now!)

Macland was quickly becoming tired the push on the barriers by Sam was intence but he knew if he

dropped them before Caleb got him under control everyone in the room would be dead. He risked a

glance toward Dean who using the comotion around him he had his head down crying into his hands. The

site of Deans tears broke his heart. The sudden lack of pressure on his mind allowed him to breath, Sam

was under control.

"

"You can all come out now Sams calmer but no more defending that bastard alright?"

They all retook their seats, Dean fought back the tears he needed to finish explaining.

"Im sorry but its true John really did all those things and I know you don't want to trust me but I can

prove it. Cas could you please get down here I need a favor."

"Hello dean I am here as requested what do you require?"

"Cas are you able to send us back in time as observers only and for just a few hours?"

"I would be able to if I took your souls instead of your bodies, just tell me the moment in time and all join

hands as I will take you."

"Thanks Cas i owe ya, You heard the angel everyone hold hands. Good now Cas the date is November

7th 1983 new market Minnesota 1045 pm the red raven motel room 12. "

"Very well everyone close your eyes and you owe me nothing Dean."

Cliffhanger mua hahaha

Please review

Stay tooned


	16. Chapter 16

Disclamer don't own anything

Once again evil John

Rated m

Here we go onwards

The sensation of flying ended and the 6 men opened their eyes Cas was standing beside Dean and was

first to speak.

"We are where and when you requested you can not interact with anyone or anything you are observers

only I shall return in 2 hours."

"Thanks Cas see ya in a bit"

"Goodbye Dean"

Looking around the room Caleb saw the bathroom light on under the closed door and heard the soft

breathing of the baby asleep in the crib.

"Deuce what are we going to see I mean I don't.."

"Its okay Damien this is the night after the first time, he hurts me but not like that im still too hurt at this

point and he knew it."

"Balls! Dean why did you never tell any of us I would have shot the bastard and raised ya myself."

"I know Bobby but thats why your here, this will show you why I told no one."

The motel door opened and in walked John. He looked run down and unshaven but sober. Taking no

notice of the sleeping baby he walked over to the kitchen and took a beer from the fridge, drinking the

entire thing in one go. Glancing at the closed bathroom door he put the empty bottle down and smiled.

"Here we go guys you might all want to sit down or something this is not going to be fun to watch."

John had yet to say a word he pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket and walked over to the crib

and baby Sam who was asleep unaware of the danger.

"Whats going on? get away from me you bastard, thats the same friggin knife"

John picked up his youngest and sat on the bed facing the bathroom door ,knife in hand, smile of his face.

"Come on now Sammy wake up for daddy time to have a family meeting."

The baby woke up in his fathers arms and giggled the sound of the baby caused the bathroom door to

open. Out limped a 4 year old Dean head down, long hair wet from a bath causing it to be shoulder length.

Around his neck were 3 love bites and the finger shaped bruses around his mouth that covered almost

his entire cheek but it wasn't untill the little boy lifted his head did they see the scared, pain filled eyes

that widened at the site of the monster with his daddys face holding Sammy in one hand and a knife in the

other.

Da..daddy? Is Sammy okay?

Ya ace, Sammys fine come here we need to have a family meeting.

The small scared child did not move eyes still fixed on the knife so close to his little brother.

Daddy..I umm can I hold Sammy?

Rule number one Dean, when you and I have meetings you call me John do you understand?

Yes dadd umm John

Good now lets talk about last night

No dadd John it hurt, I don't like it,you hurt me, im scared, I don't like the floaty place, please no.

Shhh im sorry it hurt beautiful but it will stop hurting the more it happens and the floaty place makes it

hurt less I promise. Dean your mommy is gone, she is not coming back you know this right?

Yes John I miss mommy

I miss her too ace, but Sammy here doesn't even remember her and you and I have to help him.

I wanna help Sammy can I please hold him?

John tightened his hold on the baby and rested the knife on top the the blanket he was wrapped in

No he stays with me untill were done talking. Now you remember your mommy reading to you, singing,

cooking and teaching you things? well Sammy has no mommy. As his big brother you have to show him

those things, Dean your mommy was also my wife and I loved her very much just like I love you. Your

so beautiful you look just like her. Sammy and I need you to be his new mommy and last night was part

of what mommys do.

No I don't wanna be mommy! im a big brother, I don't like the floaty place.

Thats fine Dean in the end is your choice, its just Sammy here can't grow up without a mommy so...

John took the switchblade and ran it down the side of the babys face not marking him untill it reached his

neck. Then John increased the pressure opening a small cut on the side of Sams neck causing the child to

start crying and Dean to turn white knowing his daddy was gonna kill Sammy.

Around the room the cut caused reactions. Caleb started screaming every foul word he knew, Mac was

crying unable to believe what he was seeing, Bobby turned to look at adult Dean who had his eyes closed

in an effort to hold back tears and Sam looked unblinking at the past in front of him his fingers tracing the

small unknown scar on the side of his neck that he could never explain. Josh was revolted and had to keep

swallowing to prevent himself from puking.

The small boy forgot his pain and fear and scrambled over to the bed, tears running down his face, trying

to reach his little brother and get him away from the knife. Instead he connected with a backhand that sent

him to the floor a few feet back.

Sorry Dean, you chose this you don't want to be Sammy's mommy so he has to die.

John raised the knife above the crying babys chest ready to plunge it into the soft unmared flesh tanted by

a demon.

No! John stop. ill do it please! stop please!

John smiled and brought the knife back down and rested the blade once again on the blanket wrapped

child.

Very good Dean, Sammy will be fine as long as you follow the rules.

As Dean picked himself up off the floor, the side of his face swelling from the back hand, John contuned

to run the blade all over sams tiny body not caring about the childs cries.

As mommy you have rules, rule one call me John when were alone. Rule two you look after Sammy like

your mother looked after you. Rule three you do what I say, when I say, you will let me do whatever I

want to you and shut up about if and this last rule is very important so pay attention. If anyone or

anything ever finds out I will take this knife and slice this demon spawn open untill all that is left its a

pile of flesh and bone and I will make you watch every second, you tell no one living or dead to everyone

outside this room you are his big brother and my son do you understand?

I understand John, please give me Sammy please hes scared

John tossed the baby into the small childs arms.

Here take him and shut him up. I am going out when I get back you better be in that bed waiting for me,

oh and Dean...your responsible for sammy, anything he does wrong you will be punished for.

Then John grabbed his keys and left the motel room.

The room was quite as thay watched the 2 small children get ready for bed. Dean stopped his brother

from crying and cleaned and bandaged the cut, sang him back to sleep with a bottle, crying the entire time.

After baby Sammy fell back to sleep 4 year old Dean cleaned and iced his injures, crawled into John's

large bed,curled up into a small ball and cried himself to sleep.

"And there you have it blackmail at its finest. As I grew older John kept thretening Sammy and later

Caleb as well to keep me quiet. As you can see it worked I agreed to be his whore because...well its all

there you just saw why, in living color."

"Dammit dammit dammit boy you should have came to us! We would have protected you, all of you."

"No Bobby you couldn't. John was the knight and one clever sob he would have found a way and I could

not take that chance. And besides he was your friend and a friggin good hunter he did a lot of good and

saved a lot of lives."

"Dean, I don't want to but I have to ask what did you mean by the floaty place?"

"The floaty place was what I called being high. At the start untill I turned nine he used to give me valium

in milk beforehand so I would be relaxed enough for penetration. it didn't work to well but it kept me

from passing out from the pain."

"Jesus H Christ! Dean im so sorry we should have known."

"Its okay wasn't your fault."

No one else talked as they watched the 2 boys sleep as they waited for Cas to return them home.

(sam, are you okay you have been quite? )

(no no im not okay its all my fault Dean saved me again and sacrificed himself to do it its my fault John

ra.. Hurt him all my fault.)

(no its not sam don't blame yourself the only one at fault is John. It would kill Dean if you blamed

yourself for his pain. you were in his head you saw his love for you dont belittle that with anger. He needs

us now more than ever.)

The sound of rustling feathers broke the mental conversation all eyes turned to the angel.

Your time has concluded please join hands once again and ill return you to your time. I trust your gole

has been acheaved?

"Ya Cas were good, take us home."

There we go evil John and deans first deal reactions next chapter

This story is coming to a close

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	17. Chapter 17

Disclamer I own nothing

This is it last chapter

I don't do endings well so if it sucks im sorry

Here we go

Onwards

Bobby was the first to regain awareness from their little out of body trip to Deans past and now that he

was back in his body his rage was consuming him. John Winchester was always a bastard that he wanted

to shoot full of buckshot but now he wished he was alive just so he could kill him again. He looked

around the table untill his eyes landed on Dean. That poor boy, that wonderful man, created from such

personal pain. Always used, always mistreated, the strongest of them all. He loved Dean as a son and was

mad at himself as much as John for not noticing the monster in their mist the entire time. The rest started

to wake up with mones, each one remembering the trip and what they saw. Sam and Caleb kept hold of

Deans hands offering their support. Joshua couldn't handle it and ran outside and vomited on the front

lawn.

"Well there you have it. Im sorry you found out this way but in order to complete those friggin tests I had

to tell you. I get that your disgusted by me and I don't blame you but please, I beg of you all I don't want

or need your pity. It happened and hes dead you can't change it or make it better. Now if you will excuse

me im going for a walk."

The guardian rose from his chair, avoiding eye contact made his way to the pond leaving Sam and Caleb

to face the questions.

"Now you guys know but I won't let you hurt deuce so if you got something to say or ask Sam and I are

right here."

"Well I don't know bout your daddy here but as I said earler this changes nothing but im mad as hell at

John and ourselves but Dan is right, aint nothin I can do about it so I guess ill just wallow in my self hate

a bit."

"Son you don't need to worry no one will harm Dean. If anything this information makes me more proud

of him, living his life and still being the amazing man he is. I love him and that will never change. You

two know him best, tell me is he okay?"

"Mac he will be. Just don't treat him any different and everything will be fine."

"I just need to find a way to kill that bastard before ill be okay."

Josh re-entered to room

"I might have a way that we can."

Mac walked out to the pond not wanting to hear the others plot to re kill the man he concidered his best

friend even if it was a lie, he sat down on the dock beside Dean.

"It wasn't a lie Mac, the man you knew was real, was your friend, and a dam fine hunter. He was just

broken and flawed and I was the only one who knew it."

"I do not understand how can you sit there and defend him after all he did to you."

"I do it because I understand why he did what he did. Mac before mom died he was a good dad but he and

mom fought a lot he always had a darkness in him all humans do. After mom, the darkness it consumed

him he was broken, lonely, angry and scared. He drank, did drugs, quit his job and hit rock bottom. I

remember the man he was and I needed that man, Sammy needed that man, so I made the sacrifice and

pulled him out of that darkness just not all the way. I know you want to hate him but the way I see it I

wouldnt be the man I am today without him and I like who I am. He hurt me yes but he trained me to

survive and he gave me a child to love and protect. He died so I could live and if that isnt enough he spent

100 years in hell on Alistairs rack and beleive me that was punishment enough for all he did to me. He

has been punished for his sins. Mom forgives him, Jim forgives him, even heaven feels he has been

redeemed. I can never forgive him but I am a better man and I won't live in the past anymore. So Mac,

please don't hate him or think he was all a lie because you were his brother and he loved you. If Jim and

mom can forgive him im sure you can too."

"I don't want to hate him my boy its like asking you to hate Caleb but I can't forget what I was shown but

your right there is nothing I can do to change it. Hate and anger is what caused this mess so ill try it your

way, ill always remember but ill try and forgive. You are a amazing man Dean and I am so proud of you

this changes nothing between us. I love you part demon and all. Ill leave you be but don't stay out too

long you need your rest. Goodnight son."

There we go its over I know crappy ending

Thanks everyone for reading

I don't know if I should do a sequel or not ill leave that up tp you

Laters


End file.
